PS: I Loathe You
by theycallmemichelle
Summary: Massie is suprisingly bored with her flawless life...Josh is cheating on Alicia...Dylan meets a hawt HART while pursuing modeling...Kristen finds that Dune has moved on...and Claire is SICK of the drama with Cam? What's gotten into the PC? Ah, young love!
1. Characters Summaries

Ah, young love…what a drama

**Ah, young love…what a drama.**

**MASSIE BLOCK: **Now that she is right back on top where she belongs on the social ladder of BOCD, things are pretty much back to normal. She's got Dempsey right where she wants him, and the PC could not be hawter. Derrington is gone for good from her heart, and the boyfast is _OVER_—thank _gawd_! Massie's life is ah-mazingly flawless…Now what?

**ALICIA RIVERA: **Josh is in the palm of Alicia's freshly moisturized hands, and her love life couldn't be any better. But what will she do when she catches _Duh_-livia Ryan flirting with him? Is it a faux flirt, or is Josh cheating on Leesh?

**DYLAN MARVIL: **Starting to lose her strong cravings for fattening food, Dylan is starting to get away from sugar and embracing salad! It never felt _so_ good to eat right…especially when an oppurtunity to do some professional modeling arises…including a chance to date a hawt HART! So long, tennis champs…aloha, male models!

**KRISTEN GREGORY: **Now that Massie's boyfast is over, Kristen is ready to take back what is hers—_Dune_! But what if he's moved on? Will Kris have to give up her shark-tooth necklace—for good?

**CLAIRE LYONS: **Just got a text message from Cam, asking her to talk to him—privately! Claire can already smell his Drakkar Noir as they lip-kiss after so long…if that's what Cam really wants, that is. But, Claire realizes that this sort of breakup/makeup thing has happened _way_ too many times, and she wonders when it will happen again, because it probably will. Maybe she's getting tired of it. As much as Claire hearts those oddly colored eyes, she wants out of the drama!

**The Clique…the only thing harder than getting in is _staying_ in.**


	2. Winks say it all

Girls, thanks for all the fab

**Girls, thanks for all the fab. Reviews!! Luv ya!!**

**Okay so BWB before we begin, I was wondering if any of you would want to join my PC rp forum?? If you do, there are some previous posts, but ignore them cuz they are by LBR people who quit. Ohh well!**

BOCD

New Green Café

Friday, September 18th

8:31

**CAM: Hey, u ther??**

Claire Lyons was surprised by this sudden text message in the middle of gossipping with her best friends and fellow PC members. At first she thought, "Why is he texting me?", but then she remembered: three minutes ago, he had texted her this:

**CAM: Dumpd O. Wrst mom. U r the only 1 4 me. Let's talk. Xox CAM.**

Massie had seen the text message and demanded Claire give her prized NPC membership charm bracelet, meaning that she was out of the NPC for good, because she was cohorting with a boy, which was the exact opposite of the NPC's boyfast.

Claire had reluctantly given up her charm bracelet, and then Massie demanded for Kristen's, too. Surprised and schocked, Kristen gave up hers, too. Dylan was asked to give hers up next. Alicia's had already been taken away for choosing Josh Hotz over her BFFs Massie then declared the boyfast OVER, and that she'd get new bracelets soon.

Now, the NPC was PC, and they ruled 8th grade once again, much to the Briarwood boys dismay, as they would be spending the rest of their school year in trailers that had been re-vamped by Merri-lee Marvil's assistant, Cassidy.

Claire had completely forgotten about Cam's text, and was now having the time of her life with the PC. Then she got Cam's newer text message.

"Guys," she began, staring at the text.

"Yeah?" Massie replied, looking over Claire's shoulder at her cell phone and gasped. "Ehmagawd, we totally forgot about Cam!"

"_What_!?" Alicia gasped, straining to see Claire's cell.

"Let me see!" Dylan said at the same time Kristen said, "No way!" Everyone tried to reach for Claire's cell phone at once.

"Chill, guys!" she giggle-scolded. "What should I text back?" she mused, biting her cuticles.

"Hm…" Massie mused, fingering her purple streak. "Aha!" she suddenly said, pointing her manicured index finger in the air. "Tell him to meet you at High Hills, the hawt club that Dempsey's going to! That way, we can meet Demps there, and leave while this BOCD party's in full swing. It'll make us look like we have better things to do." Massie suggested, loving the new pet-name she made up for Dempsey, as if he was hers.

"Perf, Mass!" Alicia air-clapped, grinning.

"_Ah_-greed!" Kristen and Dylan chimed in unison.

"'Kay. Claire, while you text Cam, I'll text Dempsey." Massie said, pulling out her cellphone.

"'Kay." Claire nodded and, fingers shaking, started to text Cam, but it came out like:

CLAIRE: Meer thrb Hugb Hiools vlub. –Vlaire

"Ugh! Let me do it, this is too pathetic to watch," Alicia snapped before Claire could try to revise the message, and snatched Claire's cell phone.

CLAIRE: Meet the High Hills club ;) –Claire

Alicia handed Claire back her cell. "The wink adds flirty flair. It'll definitely question what you've got on your mind, and he'll be turned on." She said.

"Thanks…?" Claire giggled, pressing _SEND_.

Massie rejoined the exclusive circle of girls. "'Kay, I texted Dempsey, and I just have to wait until he"—she began, but she was interrupted by a loud _beep_. She flipped open her cell phone and a smile grew on her face. "Nevermind. We'll definitley meet him there."

Next a large _BLOOP _enamanated from Claire's cell. She flipped it open, and the PC peered over her shoulder to check out the text from Cam.

**CAM: K, I'll cya ther. ;) –Cam**

"He's _definitely_ turned awn. The wink says it all." Alicia said without doubt.

"What would I do without you, Leesh?" Claire sighed.

"Well, you'd have the most unsuccessful texts in the world, for one," Alicia giggled, pulling Claire into a bear hug.

"Come _awn_, Kuh-laire," Massie began, a little jealous of the closeness between Alicia and Claire. "You'd be nowhere if it wasn't for me!" she joked. The PC burst into giggles.

Massie glowed with pride. _Everyone_ in the PC'd be nowhere if it wasn't for her. And that was the gospel truth.

The High Hills club

Friday, September 18th

9:02

"Mass," Kristen began, trying to catch up with Massie as she speed-walked to the door. "Don't you need a reservation to High Hills? I mean, you don't just walk in like it's Slice of Heaven," she panted.

"Kris, get with the picture," Massie said, not bothering to slow down. "It's me! I always have a way."

"But, I mean, I know you're an alpha, and alphas always get their way—which they do—but I don't think the security guards will really care whether you're the 8th grade alpha or nawt…" Kristen said.

Massie stopped and Kristen caught up to her. Massie turned around with rage in her face. Then she smiled giddily and patted Kristen on the cheek. "Just leave that to me, Kris," she said. "Oh, BTW, you need a cheek-pinch." Massie informed, and resumed her speed-walk.

Before she reached the door, she slid a purple rhinestone studded thick headband on her head, covering her purple streak. Puzzled, the PC followed Massie to the door.

"Reservation?" The big, burly security guard said. He was wearing a tuxedo with huge shades on his eyes. His large, bald head shone in the moonlight. However, Massie didn't care one bit.

She ripped her headband off in a flourish, revealing her large purple streak without a word and lifted her arched eyebrow. The moon shone on the streak, making it look holy, and making the wearer of it look heaven-sent. "Oh! MyapologiesmissIdidn'trealize!Goaheadin!" the guard said in a rush, opening the door to it's widest.

"And my friends?" Massie said.

"Oh, ofcoursetheycancomeintoo!Infact, we'llgiveyoualla50discount! Or, betteryet, makeitfree! Freeofcharge!" he rambled.

"Thank you…" Massie began. "Lars," she said coolly. "That will be all." She slid her D&G sunglasses on her eyes and waved sultrily to the guard as she strutted into the club. Gaping, the PC followed, muttering "thanks" and "you're the best" to Lars, who just nodded and said, "noproblem, anytime, Iwouldn'thaveitanyotherway!"

"How did you do that?" Alicia whisper-shouted once they were safely inside.

Massie pressed her index finger to her freshly-glossed—"Cookies & Cream" flavor, courtesy Glossip Girl—lips and said, "Summer secret."

"Huh?" Dylan burped.

"Hint: Purple streak. Read July's issue of _Teen Vogue_ and see if you can find any clues. Either way, you'll never guess how I _really_ did it," Massie gloated with a smirk.

"It's an alpha thing," Alicia summed it up, acting as if she knew it all while she linked arms with Massie.

"Oh, as if you know it all!" Kristen scoffed. Alicia just rolled her eyes.

"Listen, can we just get on with it so I can see what Cam wants?" Claire said, rubbing her arms as if she were cold.

"Rating time!" Massie clapped her hands together. "Although, we should take it to the bathroom…" she murmured when a young couple looked at her funny.

Once they were in the bathroom, the PC lined up, Massie in front. "Alicia, you are first…"

"Dempsey!" Massie squeal-called. Dempsey turned around and a grin spread on his face, sending chills up Massie's arms.

"Massie! You made it!" He gushed.

"Wouldn't miss it," she giggled, winking at him. She saw a tiny blush creep up Dempsey's cheeks. Alicia was right—winks _do_ say it all!

**NOTE: I am horrible at describing outfits, soo…**

**ALICIA: ****images./imgres?imgurl/cgi/img-set/BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFjN1djJVY3Q2M0JHREthblBUejFzc0EAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg&imgrefurl/cgi/set?id261136&h500&w500&sz36&hlen&start1&sig2H19Te8Zul0buNO18Qni5ZA&tbnidbDumgJv-tuvmrM:&tbnh130&tbnw130&eif8w6SNC6JabaeoGDjKwO&prev/images?qmassie+outfits&gbv2&hlen**** on the left**

**DYLAN: ****images./imgres?imgurl/cgi/img-set/BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFjN1djJVY3Q2M0JHREthblBUejFzc0EAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg&imgrefurl/cgi/set?id261136&h500&w500&sz36&hlen&start1&sig2H19Te8Zul0buNO18Qni5ZA&tbnidbDumgJv-tuvmrM:&tbnh130&tbnw130&eif8w6SNC6JabaeoGDjKwO&prev/images?qmassie+outfits&gbv2&hlen**** on the left**

**MASSIE: ****images./imgres?imgurl/cgi/img-set/BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFjN1djJVY3Q2M0JHREthblBUejFzc0EAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg&imgrefurl/cgi/set?id261136&h500&w500&sz36&hlen&start1&sig2H19Te8Zul0buNO18Qni5ZA&tbnidbDumgJv-tuvmrM:&tbnh130&tbnw130&eif8w6SNC6JabaeoGDjKwO&prev/images?qmassie+outfits&gbv2&hlen**** on the bottom**

**CLAIRE: ****images./imgres?imgurl/cgi/img-set/BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFjN1djJVY3Q2M0JHREthblBUejFzc0EAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg&imgrefurl/cgi/set?id261136&h500&w500&sz36&hlen&start1&sig2H19Te8Zul0buNO18Qni5ZA&tbnidbDumgJv-tuvmrM:&tbnh130&tbnw130&eif8w6SNC6JabaeoGDjKwO&prev/images?qmassie+outfits&gbv2&hlen**** borrowed from Kristen**

**KRISTEN: ****images./imgres?imgurl/cgi/img-set/BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFjN1djJVY3Q2M0JHREthblBUejFzc0EAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg&imgrefurl/cgi/set?id261136&h500&w500&sz36&hlen&start1&sig2H19Te8Zul0buNO18Qni5ZA&tbnidbDumgJv-tuvmrM:&tbnh130&tbnw130&eif8w6SNC6JabaeoGDjKwO&prev/images?qmassie+outfits&gbv2&hlen**** the girl on the left in the gray**

**Okay, how'd you like it? Kinda corny, right? Well, I'll try to make it better…in the meantime, press the little button below that says 'Go'! Go on, press it!**


	3. Rides, hula girls, and mocktails, oh my!

**Okay, so when you hear the word "snazzically fantabulicious" in this story, give credit to krissiekay! Thanks, krissie, for introducing me to "Fic Exchange", for being a great reviewer, and for all the funny words! You are "terrifical"!**

The High Hills club

Grand Ballroom, a.k.a "the Dance Floor"

Friday, September 18th

9:15

"Hey," A familiar voice murmured into Claire's right ear, followed by the strong smell of Drakkar Noir assailing her nostrils. Claire's heart skipped a beat as she turned and saw her ex-boyfriend, Cam Fisher, standing in front of her, with his leather jacket on, of course.

"Hey," Claire replied, her voice shaking a little.

"Come with me," Cam said. "I want to talk to you."

"Um…" Claire began, looking back at her friends for support. Massie was flirting with Dempsey, Kristen was staring off into space, fingering her shark tooth necklace, and Dylan was heading over to the refreshment table. Only Alicia was paying attention to Claire, and she gave her a thumbs up and a grin that said, _break some hearts, girlfriend!_ Claire smiled back at Leesh and turned back to Cam. "'Kay."

"Follow me."

Claire followed Cam out of the Grand Ballroom (otherwise known as "the Dance Floor"), and into the hallway. He led her down to the very end, and into an abandoned, smaller ballroom.

"So." Claire murmured, once they were silent.

"So." Cam echoed.

"What did you want to talk abou"—Claire began, but Cam cut her off.

"Listen. Olivia Ryan was such a step _down_ after dating you," Cam interrupted. "I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to go out with her. The truth is, I think I just needed some comfort food after breaking up with you. Ya know, some medicine. And—I guess—Olivia was it. But, really, I can't live without you! I"—Cam ranted, but Claire found her courage and stuck her palm right up to his face.

"No, _you _listen! Something about this 'romantic speech'"—Claire put air quotes around 'romantic speech'—"rings a bell. Let's look back, shall we? Hmm…ah, yes, I kissed Josh and you forgave me. Check! You were _this_ close to kissing Alicia, and I forgave you. Check! I thought you were dating some camp tramp named Nikki and you forgave me. Check! And now, you realize—_again_—that you "need me" and "can't live without me". It's just a big roller coaster ride! Up, down, up, down…it's _way_ too dizzying and dramatic! And _nawt_ romantic in the least." Claire fumed, almost not recognizing this angry side of herself. She put air quotes around "need me" and "can't live without me".

"Wait, what are you say"—Cam began, but it was Claire who cut him off.

"I'm saying that I am _sick_ of this dizzying roller coaster ride and want _off_!" Claire snapped.

"So—you just don't want anything to do with me?" Cam asked, tears welling in his eyes as Claire nodded firmly, her hands on her hips. "But, Claire, what am I supposed to do"—Claire interrupted again.

"What are you supposed to do? Be my guest and flip the switch to _OFF_! That's what." Claire snapped.

"I—I…" Cam stuttered, a tiny tear rolling down his soft cheek. Claire immediately wanted to kick herself. What had she done?

"Cam, I…I didn't mean"—Claire said softer.

"You know what? Fine. In fact, I want _off_ too! Maybe I'll just give Nikki a call when I get home." Cam snapped, swiping the tear off his cheek. He took one more look at the suddenly apologetic and regretful Claire and sped out of the room.

"Cam, wait!" Claire called. Cam stopped short without glancing back.

"What?"

"I…" Claire began, trying to stop her own tears. "I…" she stammered. And then the realization of it all hit her hard. Why should she try to get him back? _He_ had caused her this pain too. He _deserved_ it! "I hope you'll be happy with Nikki. After all," Claire said, "You deserve what you've done to me."

The High Hills Club

Grand Ballroom

Friday, September 18th

9:21

"So, how'd it go?" Alicia said, sipping her virgin pina colada. Claire, who had just returned to the floor smiling, sipped her fruit punch.

"Great!" Claire gushed, grinning.

"How intense was the lip-kiss?" Alicia giggled, assuming they had gotten back together. Besides Jolicia, C&C were the cutest couple at OCD.

"Not very." Claire sighed.

"Aw," Alicia pouted. "Why not?"

"'Cause there wasn't any." Claire shrugged.

"What?" Alicia gasped, almost dropping her glass. "Why?"

"We didn't get back together." Claire smiled.

"Why are you so happy about it? Wait—why didn't you get back together? Be more specific!" Alicia said, desperate to know the latest couple gossip.

"Okay! Cam was giving the usual 'I need you' speech…" Claire began.

"Uh huh…"

"And I was all, 'I've heard this all before', blah blah…" Claire continued.

"Yeah…"

"And I said, 'It's like a roller coaster ride going up and down all the time!'…"

"Ooh, good simile!"

"Thanks—so, anyway, he was like, 'you never want to see me again?' and I was all, 'yeah' and he was all 'what am I supposed to do?'…"

"Go on, go on!"

"And I said, 'turn the switch to OFF, 'cause I want off this carnival ride!'…"

"You go, girl! What happened next?"

"He cried."

"Ouch!"

"I felt bad, sure, but I was like, 'he deserves it!'"

"Ain't that the truth!"

"So I said that."

"Okay, then what?"

"He said he wanted off too, but he was totally lying, I could tell. And then he said he was going to give Nikki a call!"

"As if!"

"I know, right? He's going to sob for weeks before he has the strength to call that camp tramp!"

"Ah-men!" Alicia giggled, holding up her palm.

"Yeah!" Claire agreed, high fiving it.

"And…?"

"And? And what?"

"What happened next?" Alicia asked, "Duh."

"Oh—he left for the bathroom. And now I am here with my friend, drinking virgins and gossiping about my thrillingly scandalous life." Claire giggled.

"Cheers!" Alicia laughed.

"Cheers!" Claire replied, and they touched glasses with a _clink_ and drank up.

The High Hills Club

Grand Ballroom

Friday, September 18th

9:28

Kristen sat sulking at a table, fingering her shark-tooth necklace with concentration, thinking about her summer crush, Dune. His bratty little sister, Ripple, was a horror, but Dune was something else.

He was on a remote island now, with no cell/email/telephone service to spare. That is, until Kristen received an email last week giving her big news that the island just received email services and that he would be coming home soon. Kristen was excited, and the only reason she didn't reply was because of Massie's stupid boyfast. Now that it was over, Kristen's fingers were itching to fly across her keyboard in a frantic email explaining her ignorance, but sadly, she wasn't home, and wouldn't be until Saturday afternoon, when she came home from Massie's Friday night Sleepover.

Ah, she could almost hear his voice now. Smell his salty skin. See his sandy hair. Melt in that pearly grin. Kristen sighed in longing, then froze. Wait—is that…is that smell his salty skin? Kristen got a big waft of it as a waiter walked by, holding a serving plate in his hand. Oh. It was only shrimp.

But, wait—is that the back of his head? Aren't those his sandy locks? And…isn't that his sultry voice coming from that head? Is that _Dune_? Kristen heard his voice again, but it drifted away as the blond head drifted with it, and Kristen saw his long legs—yes, that's got to be Dune! But he was getting away!

"Wait…" she called as she scrambled after him.

"K?" Dune called in front of himself. "K, where are you?" he called in a sing-song voice. Who was K? Oh—K for Kristen! Aw, Dune had a pet name for her! He must have heard her.

"Dune! Dune!" Kristen called louder. She was getting closer… "Dune!"

"Huh?" Dune said. "K, are you following m—Oh, Kristen! Is that you?" Dune gasped, grinning.

"Yeah," Kristen giggled. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine. It's just that—I hardly recognized you! In that outfit, you look really…" he trailed off. _Hot? _"Tall." Kristen's heart sank.

"So, K? Is that my new nickname?" Kristen said. "I heard you calling it. I thought you had heard my name, so, I figured…"

"Oh, no, K is my"—Dune began, but was cut short when two dark skinned, skinny arms slid around him from behind.

"Gotcha, Dunie!" A sultry voice with a heavy accent giggled. A beautiful—but not as beautiful as Alicia—girl stepped around him, her arms still around his waist, and they were face to face. Her hair was long, dark, and had those beach waves—the kind Vanessa Hudgens had. She had rosy cheeks, high cheek bones, and large dimples. Red as a rose lips, and very soft-looking skin. She wore a colorful floor length skirt and orange tank top, with a beautiful—fake—pink bloom in her hair. She looked like a hula girl, minus the grass skirt.

"K! Ugh, fine, you win!" Dune laughed. Hula Girl released him, giggling, and saw Kristen for the first time. "Oh! Dunie, who is this being?" she asked.

"Oh! K, this is Kristen Gregory, my friend from Westchester. Kristen, this is Kimicho Rollins, a native girl from that island I've been on. She's decided to come to America with me." Dune introduced.

"Please, be calling me Kimi. No Kimicho." Kimicho corrected.

"What about K?" Kristen said without so much as a 'hello'.

"No…K is Dunie's special name for me…" Kimi cooed more to Dune than Kristen. She traced her finger along Dune's bicep. Dune chuckled sexily. Kimi noticed Kristen again.

"Oh, right. I am so glad in meeting one of Dunie's _leetle friends_," Kimi said, bending over and patting Kristen on the head. Ha! As if! Kristen was an inch shorter than Kimi. "And many thanks to you in being Ripple's leetle 'playmate'." She continued, putting air quotes around 'playmate'. "Of course, Ripple is too mature for such things," Kimi said. "But she was kind and let Kreesten have her fun, yes?" she giggled. Kristen wanted to slap her. She was treating her as if Kristen was a nuisance for Ripple! It was the exact opposite!

"FYI, I'm four_teen_, not four, like Ripple." Kristen said. She added. "And, I was _babysitting _Ripple. I was _nawt_ her playmate." She corrected sharply. Kristen smiled warmly to make sure she didn't look snobby in front of Dune.

"Of course, of course," Kimi said, but didn't sound convinced. "My mistake." Kimi pinched Kristen's cheeks. And not in the your-cheeks-need-to-be-rosier way, but in the painfully-annoying-grandma way.

Kimi focused her attention back on Dune. She began stroking Dune's cheek. "Oh!" she gasped. "You shaved." She giggled. "Much better for my lips." She crooned, and started kissing Dune's cheek. Dune let her without hesitation.

Kristen's heart dropped 10 stories. "I'm going to get a drink." She said, but she received no reply. A waiter walked by with some mocktails. Kristen grabbed one and pretended to spill it all over Kimi's skirt, making it look like she pissed her pants.

"Oops!" Kristen giggled, and dashed for the refreshment table, where Alicia and Claire were waiting.

**:( no one joined my PC forum yet?? :'(**


	4. Alicia's got Duh Hotz!

The High Hills club

**You are def. Gonna see the word "snazzically fantabulicious" in this chapter—I promise!! Also, meet my new beta reader: krissiekay!!**

The High Hills club

Grand Ballroom

Friday, September 18th

9: 55

A low beep came from Alicia's cell phone. Alicia immediately flipped it open—first saying "'Scuse me for one sec," to Kristen and Claire, who nodded—and read a text message, without bothering to look at the phone number it came from first.

**Meet me in 5 in hallway?? I want—no, ****_need_**** 2 tell u something. ;) XOX—Josh**

Alicia grinned and texted back, but waited half a minute so she didn't look desperate before hitting SEND.

**ALICIA: Ttly. Cya in 5. ;)**

"What are you so happy about?" Kristen asked casually.

"Oh, nothing…Josh only just texted me saying he wanted—no, _needed_, to tell me something in the hallway in five minutes!!" Alicia gushed.

"No way!" Claire gasped, almost spitting out her shrimp.

"Yes!" Alicia gloated, grinning.

"What do you think he wants—no, _needs_, to tell you?" Kristen giggle-asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds urgent!" Alicia said.

"Totally!" Claire agreed.

"Maybe he's in love with you!" Kristen joke-mused, wide-eyed.

"Uh…" Alicia said, wincing. "That'd be too much too soon…" she grimaced, shivering.

"But, it's been, what? A few months?" Claire chided, sipping her second round of punch.

"Yeah, what's the hold up?" Kristen agreed.

"Nothing, its just that…I don't want to be heartbroken." Alicia explained grimly.

"Huh?" Claire said, puzzled.

"'Splain, puh-lease!" Kristen urged restlessly.

"Well, I mean, there's a slim chance that we'll ever see eachother after high school—if we even stay together that long—and I don't want to be heartbroken if we're seperated…so I don't want to admit being in love, 'cause that'll just deepen the void if we stay together through high school when we separate. So, it's best just to keep awn fluffy romantic terms, I guess…" Alicia philophisized grimly.

"Wow…" Kristen murmured.

"I never thought of it that way!" Claire said.

"Yeah, well…that's how it is for me." Alicia sighed, shrugged, and checked her cell for the time. "Ehmagawd! It's been five minutes since five minutes ago for…fifteen seconds!" she gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" Claire gasped.

"Well, what are you waiting for?? GO!" Kristen urged frantically, waving her arms towards the doors.

"'Kay!" Alicia giggled and dashed for the door. She stopped before opening them to smooth out her hair and lift her top up so that her huh-yooge boobs didn't show so much. Then she threw open the doors dramatically, letting the suddenly disturbed air lift her gorgeous black hair a little bit off her shoulders, giving her a wind-effect—that special effect on TV that makes the actress look like the wind is blowing ever so gently on her hair—and took one stride into the darkly lit hallway. A full-length mirror stood right across the hall. From her angle, and with the wind-effect and light from the dance floor on her side, Alicia looked like a hawt Spanglish gawdess.

"Josh, as snazically fantabulicious as that sounds, Alicia's my SGBFF—seventh grade BFF—and I just can't do that to her!"

"Olivia, I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Alicia heard snippets of dialouge echoing down the hallway to her right. Alicia turned to see the hawt Josh Hotz talking to Duh-livia Ryan with his back to Alicia. As she turned, the doors slammed shut behind her loudly, startling her making her let out a short but loud scream.

Olivia's eyes darted fast as lightning from Alicia to Josh, and she kissed Josh right then and there. Alicia gaped and after a second Olivia grabbed Josh and shoved him away. "Josh!" she sputtered. "What do you think you're doing? I told you, I can't do this to Alicia!" Olivia then pretended to see Alicia for the first time. "Leesh!" she gasped, running over to her.

"What do you think you're doing, kissing my boyfriend?" Alicia demanded, crossing her arms over her boobs.

"Leesh, I swear, Josh was all over me! He wanted to cheat on you with me! Then he kissed me, you saw! I'm nawt even kidding, Leesh!" Olivia gushed, her face flushed. A white band-aid was strapped over her nose—she got ah-_nuther_ nose job!

"Olivia Ryan, you expect me to believe my own boyfriend over _you_? I don't think so! And, BTW, Leesh is a nickname restricted to BFFs only, _Duh_-livia!" Alicia snapped.

"I…I, I"—Olivia stammered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I…I, I…" Alicia mimmicked in Duhlivia's nasal voice. "_I_ think you need a life!" she continued in her own voice.

Duh-livia's face grew red and she burst into tears, running down the hall the opposite direction. "_En tanto,_ _perra_!" Alicia giggle-called. It was Spanish for _so long, bitch_! She wished Massie could have seen her now as the EW's sobs echoed down the hall.

The High Hills club

Grand Ballroom

Friday, September 18th

10:03

Massie was having the time of her life dancing to song after song with Dempsey. 'Try saying that five times!' she wanted to shoot at one of the LBRs that tried to ask Dempsey to "groove", but he always rejected her politely and went back to Massie.

"So, Massie…" Dempsey began, trying to keep conversation light during the dances. Meanwhile, Madonna and JT boomed from the speakers at the front of the room, where a DJ was stationed.

_If you want it __  
__You come and get it __  
__If you thought it __  
__It better be what you want __  
__If you feel it __  
__It must be real just __  
__Say the word and help me give you what you want_

"Yeah?" Massie prodded with a smile, her lip gloss shining in the pulsing lights glowing from the DJ stand.

"What kind of music do you like?" Dempsey asked casually.

"Um…" Massie thought for a moment. Any answer could lose Dempsey's interest, especially if he didn't like her answer. "What kind do _you_ like?"

_Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey __  
__Madonna, uh __  
__You gotta get in line, hop __  
__Tick tock tick tock tick tock __  
__That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey __  
__Madonna, uh __  
__You gotta get in line, hop __  
__Tick tock tick tock tick tock _

"I like…Greenday, Chemical Romance, Led Zeppelin, Paramore, and anything like that, just about," Dempsey rambled. Ah-bviously boys like Dempsey don't think like girls, because Massie suddenly found Dempsey a little...boring, if nawt LBRish.

"Ehmagawd, no way!" Massie gasp-gushed. "I totally _heart_ Paramore!" she lied.

"Awesome!" Dempsey grinned, and chills shot up Massie's arms. "Other than Paramore, what else do you like?" he asked.

"Well, I like Rihanna, Justin Timberlake, Chris Brown, Sean Kingston, Britney Spears, Fergie, the Pussycat Dolls, and The DEY," Massie replied. "ButnawtasmuchasParamore,ah-bviously." She added rapidly in response to Dempsey's disgusted expression.

"Oh, good," Dempsey sighed. "'Cause those artists make me gag."

Massie lost more interest. "Um. I have to go to the bathroom." She lied and made a break for the bathroom. When she reached the doors, she made sure Dempsey wasn't looking, and joined Claire and Kristen by the refreshment table.

"Hey," Kristen greeted.

"Hi," Claire echoed.

"Where's Leesh?" Massie asked, searching the crowded room for her BFF and beta.

"Oh—Josh texted her, like, ten mintues ago"—Claire began, but Kristen rushed to make sure she looked like the first one to have the latest gossip.

"He said, 'I want—no, _need_ to tell you something"! They're in the hall talking as we speak!" Kristen giggled.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie giggled. "How scandalous," she joked.

"The funny thing is—Olivia Ryan went to the bathroom just before Alicia got the text, and she hasn't come back," Claire reported.

"I didn't notice that!" Kristen said. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"'Cause I thought Massie should know first," Claire smirked. "Besides, she _is_ the alpha, after all," she added.

"Thank you, Claire," Massie thanked.

"Yeah, thanks, Kuh-_laire_!" Kristen snorted.

Just then, the doors flew open with a flourish. Alicia strutted in, looking hawter than ever, cat-walking through the room to the beat of the new song booming from the speakers.

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me __  
__Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me __  
__Dont cha, dont cha __  
__Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me __  
__Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me __  
__Dont cha, dont cha_

Massie felt a twinge of jealousy of Alicia's sudden control over the room. Jealous murmurs rippled across the crowd.

"She'ssuchaslut!" Debbie Weezer whispered.

"Yeahbut'chakindawannabeherdon'tcha?" Allie Rose Singer whispered back.

"Ohyeah." Debbie agreed.

"She is _so_ hot!" Kemp Hurley whispered.

"Oh yeah," Chris Plovert agreed.

"What's going _awn_?" Dylan whispered as she squeezed between Massie and Kristen.

"Where have _you_ been?" Kristen whispered.

"Bathroom!" Dylan replied. "I ate too much," she joked.

"Yeah. Nice bullimic joke. Nawt!" Massie snapped.

"Snappy, much?" Dylan snapped.

"Nosy, much?" Massie shot back.

"AliciagotatextfromJoshaskinghertomeethiminthehallinfiveminutesandnowshe'sbackandeveryonelooksjealous!" Kristen quickly summed it up for Dylan.

"See, now was that so hard?" Dylan giggled.

"Why is everybody looking at Alicia like that?" Massie grumbled enviously.

"Why _nawt_?" Kristen said.

"Yeah, she looks great!" Claire added.

"_Ah_-greed!" Dylan giggle-agreed.

"Ugh! I am going to the bathroom!" Massie spat.

"Have fun." Dylan burped.

When Massie reached the hall, she closed it softly and walked to the bathroom. She sat on a toilet seat in the first stall and slipped off her shoes. She started massaging her feet—man, they _killed_!

Massie fumed as she massaged. Why was Alicia getting all the attention? The only attention Massie had gotten tonight were a couple of LBRs at OCD after the trailer announcements, and then Dempsey, which was _such_ a waste of time! Dempsey was officially _out_.

After five minutes of solitude, Massie began to relax. Alicia wasn't the alpha. The LBRs will flock back to Massie soon. Alicia's fifteen minutes of fame were almost over. Everything is just as it should be.

Perfect.

Flawless.

So…what's next? Another party, another boy, maybe…but was that all important?

What was there to really look forward to now?

For the first time in Massie Block's life, she was bored. Actually _bored_ to her wits! She lost all excitement as quickly as she had lost interest in Dempsey.

Sighing, Massie put her shoes back on and left the bathroom. If only there was some nasty rumor she could spread, one that could get everyone into a heap of drama again—just like old times! One that could—

"Olivia—Olivia, listen, I'm really sorry…" a familiar voice—Josh's!—echoed down the hall.

"But—you—totally—ditched—me!" Olivia's nasal voice whined between sobs.

"I had to, though! If Alicia had found out, it would have been the end," Josh murmured. "You know that I like you better! I just need the chance to really give Alicia what she deserves for ditching you for those slutty Pretty Committee girls…"

"You—mean—it?" Olivia wept.

"I do. You know I do." Josh vowed.

Massie peered behind the corner to see Josh clutching Duh-livia's tear-streaked face, lifting it up to his, and planting a big kiss on her lips.

Instead of gasping and bursting into a rage and threatening to expose them, Massie grinned.

Finally, that perfectly nasty rumor.

Life just got a little more exciting.

**Sheesh. No one really does wanna join my forum!**

**Anyway, please review!!**

**Shelly xox**


	5. So long, gingerbread man

It seems my beta reader has abandoned me L

**A/N It seems my beta reader has abandoned me **

**Kris, pleeeeease forgive me!! I apologized through a PM already!! Twice!!**

**In her forum, people were being mean to this new girl and I called them mean things…but I didn't call Kris them! And now she's mad cuz I was mean to her friends. Who were being pretty damn mean.**

**BUT I APOLIGIZED!! TWICE!! NUMERO DOS!**

**Well, if she ignores this A/N…I'm gonna need a new beta. Any offers? Oh—and since everyone knows I am bad at doing outfits—the requirements are that you need to be able to make good outfits!! 'Kay, awn w/the show!**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Friday, September 18th

11: 25

"…then he was like, 'those artists make me gag', and I'm all, 'I gotta go to the bathroom' and left like that to be with you guys, and this LBR with a huge butt—

Marjorie Smith, I think—came up to me and was all, 'so, have you thought of a couple name yet? For you and Dempsey? I was thinking—maybe…Mempsey?' and she was saying it in a I-bet-you'll-put-me-in-the-PC-now-since-I-made-your-perfect-couple-name way. And so I said, 'more like Demp_ass_ie!' and made a beeline to you guys. And _that_'s what happened." Massie finished recounting all her experiences from dancing with Dempsey all until the refreshment table, in response to Claire's, 'What happened with you and Dempsey?'.

"Oh," Claire said. "That's all?" she joked.

"I know, suh-_noozer,_ right?" Massie laughed. The rest of the PC burst into giggles.

"Alrightyyy, I'm going to the bathroom!" Alicia announced, standing.

"Thanks for the update, Leesh." Massie giggled. "You'd better be ready to tell us the gossip about you and Josh when you get back!"

"'Kay!" Alicia called as the bedroom door closed, and Alicia was gone. Finally!

"But," Massie murmured, leaning in and looking both ways to left and right as if someone—mostly Alicia—could be listening. "I've got gossip about Josh that is worth more points than Alicia's gossip could _ever _make." She whispered. The PC grinned and leaned in with anticipation towards their leader.

"Tell!" Dylan burped.

"Spill!" Kristen pressed at the same time as Dylan.

"Go on…" Claire urged at the same time as Kristen.

"Well," Massie began, and she felt the PC's anticipation and desperation to know the gossip like being punched in her no-job-needed nose, and loved the feeling of being wanted as if life depended on it. With a grin, she continued, "When I went to the bathroom for real after Alicia's '_grand entrance_'"—Massie put air quotes around 'grand entrance' along with a dramatic eye-roll. Afraid one fracture could cause them to lose their chance at gossip, the PC also eye-rolled, as if they _hadn't_ questioned why Alicia shouldn't have made her Alpha-like-and-unofficially-against-the-Beta-rules entrance.

"I saw—well, heard—Josh talking to a certain sobbing LBR with a nasally voice

who got another certain nose job…" Massie went on, hoping the PC got the hints that it was Olivia. "Anyway, Josh was apologizing to said LBR, who claimed he had ditched her. Josh said that he had to, or else it would have been the end when _a_ _certain PC member who is in the bathroom_ found out," gasps of delight came from the PC. They now knew it was about Olivia_ and _Alicia, and they couldn't have been more excited to hear more, even if it meant backstabbing Alicia.

"He said that he liked the certain LBR better than said PC member, and that he just needed the chance to give said PC member what she deserved for ditching the certain LBR for some sluttish _a hawt 8__th__ grade clique _girls." Massie wiped a fake tear away as gasps of anger came from the PC. Josh was officially OUT in their books for calling them sluttish. And he had even _dated_ two PC girls! And now he calls them sluttish? Gasp!

"The certain LBR asked if he was telling the truth, and if he really did like her better than PC member," Massie continued. "And you want to know what happened next?" she asked, grinning.

"Yessss!" The PC begged.

"Josh said _yes_ to the certain LBR and _kissed_ her!" Massie squealed.

"Ehma_gawwwd_!" They screamed at the top of their lungs, just as Alicia opened the door.

"What happened?" Alicia giggle-asked. Massie heard a little worry detected in her voice. Alicia never was one to like it if the PC shared something without her.

"We were so anxious to find out your Josh gossip that we fell head over heels for joy when you came in!" Massie lie-gushed. Alicia's face lit up and Massie smirked. She believed it.

"Wow, 'kay! So, how many points will you offer to hear some gossip? The bidding starts at ten points!" Alicia announced like an auctioneer.

"Fifteen!"

"Twenty!"

"Thirty five!"

Massie listened intently to the biddings, but they—except for Alicia—all knew that the bidding was for Massie's gossip. And the highest bid went for sixty-five points, much to Alicia's glee.

"Sixty-five points for Leesh!" Massie lied, and added a whopping 64 points to her own score in the Palm Pilot, and added 1 point to Alicia for the effort.

"'Kay. Well, it all started…" Alicia began, and the PC pretended to listen with great interest. But Massie knew they weren't even listening.

Candy land

Saturday, September 19th

12: 05 A.M

Dylan was surrounded by chocolate. Hard, delicious chocolate paved the ground for miles every which way. It was like standing in a huge parking lot made of candy!

Dylan looked up at the M&M blue sky and saw little puffs of whipped cream as clouds, gliding without a care. She wanted to sit on one of those heavenly clouds, and in a blink of an eye, she was.

Dylan reached out a tentative hand and came back covered with whipped cream that felt weightless on her. Hesitantly, she licked her fingers—and tasted creamy goodness that set her mind going. All of sudden, the M&M sky rained actual blue M&M's—her favorite flavor!—and she ate the ones that fell from clouds above her.

Next, huge willow trees with red Twizzlers for vines grew on the chocolate field below. Dylan wished to be down there, and she was. She tore Twizzlers of the tree, savoring each chomp.

Something rose in the North. Dylan ran to it, and what looked like ten miles was two seconds. It was a giant birthday cake! A towering layered birthday cake covered in frosting roses. Dylan licked the base of it—it was chocolate! Yay! Dylan took massive bites of the sweet, sweet cake and then, after a little while, smelled something different on the other side of the cake mountain. She ran around it, and saw a huge gingerbread house! With gumdrops, frosting, and everything!

As Dylan made way for the delicious looking house, the door opened, and, holding a tray of fresh gingersnaps, came…Brady Erickson, Dylan's summer boyfriend! The tan, tall, and hawt HART came to her in two strides, and grinned. Dylan grinned back and took a cookie, taking a small bite. In the crunch that followed, the gingerbread house and cake mountain melted away, and there was nothing but the chocolate field and a tennis court with licorice netting.

Brady stood on the other side, while Dylan, holding a racket made out of Twix—the caramel was the netting—stood opposite him. Brady held a tennis ball made out of a gumdrop, and prepared to serve.

"Wait," Dylan called. "You know I'm not good at tennis!" Brady just laughed and served.

"Aaaahhhh!" Dylan screamed, waiting for all to go wrong in this perfect place. But, her hand had a mind of its own, and Brady grew a grin on his face as Dylan hit a perfect ace.

Dylan swore Brady's eyes turned a darker shade—that only happened when a boy felt desire! Eep!—and ran towards the net. Just before he and the net met, it melted away, and so did the tennis rackets and ball. He reached out his hands to grab Dylan's face and—hopefully—kiss her. But, just as they made contact, Dylan felt bloated.

She burped right in Brady's barely opened mouth and instantly regretted it. Brady made a disgusted face and drew back.

"No—wait…" Dylan pleaded, but she couldn't take a step before she got bigger. Only her middle grew huge—huge, huge, huge! It towered over a cowering Brady by a good thirty feet, and her tiny hands and feet and head flailed around as Dylan screamed and screamed. "Brady…" she called, but her voice came out slow motion, and it sounded low and creepy. Like a monster.

Brady became so afraid that he _turned into a gingerbread man._ A gust blew, and he turned to crumbs and trailed away in the wind.

Dylan jolted awake with a start, gasping, in her sleeping bag. She was in Massie's bedroom. There was no candy-like wonderland. It was a horrible dream. Brady isn't a ginger bread man. Dylan sighed and sat up, removing herself from her space next to a slightly snoring Kristen.

She rubbed her eyes and stood. Still a little shaken, she trudged down the hall towards the bathroom, where she met Inez in a little blue robe.

"Oh—Miss Marvil! What can I get you?" she asked sweetly, if not sleepily.

"Hi, Inez. Um, I'm really hungry—can I have a sundae? Y'know, like a…midnight snack?" Dylan asked. Even though she ate like heck in the dream, Dylan was starving for something sweet.

"Sure," Inez smiled, and went downstairs, towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Dylan sat on the toilet seat and flipped through an issue of _Teen Vogue_ that someone had left in there.

After ten minutes of beauty tips, the latest Britney Spears scandal, and news about Angelina Jolie's twin girls on the way, Dylan was getting a little bored.

"What's this?" she whispered aloud when she found an advertisement.

**WANTED: FULL FIGURED TEEN MODELS FOURTEEN OR OLDER TO PARTICIPATE IN JACQUES LUMIERE'S FASHION SHOW. WILL PAY SIXTY DOLLARS AN HOUR. APPLICATIONS MUST BE IN BY Saturday, September 19****TH**** AT 2 O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON.**

**PLEASE FILL OUT THE APPLICATION BELOW **

Application for Jacques Lemoore's Lamoure Glamour fashion show

_**HIGHLIGHT THE APPROPRIATE:**_

_Hair color: _ BLONDRED BROWNBLACKOTHER

_Eye color: _BROWNBLACKBLUE GREENOTHER

_Size range:_1-3 4-6 7-9 10-11 ABOVE 11

_Age: _14 15 16 17 ABOVE 17

First name:­­­ Last name:

_Address:_

_City__**:**__ State(abbreviate if necessary):_

_Zip Code(optional):_

_Home Phone:_

_Cell Phone:_

_Parent/Guardian over 18 signature: x_

_Parent/Guardian over 18's name:_

_Required fields_

Dylan grinned. A modeling opportunity! A French designer! Lamoure Glamour? How juicy! Dylan filled out everything needed as quick as possible with a pen left behind on the bathroom sink. It was funny how the answers to all her troubles—a.k.a her eating problems—was in Massie's bathroom.

Application for Jacques Lemoore's Lamoure Glamour fashion show

_**HIGHLIGHT THE APPROPRIATE:**_

_Hair color: _ BLOND**RED** BROWNBLACKOTHER

_Eye color: _BROWNBLACKBLUE **GREEN**OTHER

_Size range:_1-3 4-6 **7-9** 10-11 ABOVE 11

_Age: _**14** 15 16 17 ABOVE 17

_Sex: _**FEMALE**MALE

First name:­­­Dylan Last name: Marvil

_Address:_

_City__**:**__ Westchester __ State(abbreviate if necessary):__ New York_

_Zip Code:_

_Home Phone:_

_Cell Phone:_

_Parent/Guardian over 18 signature: x_

_Parent/Guardian over 18's name: __Merry-lee Marvil_

A hawt picture of a topless HART about fourteen years old followed the advertisement. _**Jesse Lemoore, son of renowned French designer Jacques Lemoore**_ captioned the photo. Dylan tore it out of the magazine and folded it into a neat square, preparing to hang it in her room later.

So long, tennis champs that turned into gingerbread men…aloha, male models!


	6. TTTKA

**She's baaaack! Yay, thank you krie! I heart you times 10!**

**BTW, I didn't call YOU a bitch! Just your…friends.**

**Listen, I apologized!!**

**Now I guess you won't **_**really**_** like me anymore. Not like you used to, anyway.**

**Now…**

_**I'm**_** the female dogg!**

**And that's the truth. ******

Dance Studio

Hip-hop class with Miss Doofenshmirtz

Saturday, September 19th

1:43 P.M

"Keeck your leg higha, Miss Rivers!" Miss Doofenshmirtz, the new German Hip-hop teacher the previous teacher was fired due to "fratnerizing with one of our student's fathers" a.k.a "having too much fun with Meredith's old man"

Alicia supressed a groan and tried to kick her leg higher in the routine. "Verrry gooood Mees Hameeton," Miss D praised Skye Hamilton. Skye grinned but as Miss D passed her she coughed.

"It's Hamilton," she hacked. Her friends and fellow members of the DSL Daters Swiss Miss, French Braids, and Ponytail. Or at least that's what the PC called them..

Alicia snickered as well but The DSLs glared at her. But Alicia stared right through them. Sure, Skye was pretty much the Queen of Westchester district, but downtown where the studio sat, Alicia _owned_ the spotlight. And nawt even _Skye_ _Hamilton_ could change that.

"One, two, three, aaaaaaaaannnnd…cut!" Miss D shrilled in her thick german accent. All the girls save for Skye and Alicia, panted and practically inhaled their water bottles.

The phone rang. Miss D ran to check the caller ID. "Girlsss," she began. "I must be taking zees call. You may look sroo ze costumes for our dance recital next veek! Zey are in zat box, zere," she said, pointing to the box in the corner. "Be good!" she added before picking up the phone.

Alicia immediately sprinted to the box before everyone else. Most of the girls barely moved, they were so tired. Alicia and Skye were the first ones there, and they gasped in awe and delight.

"Ehmagawd," Alicia breathed, stroking the beautiful designs.

"These are…gorgeous!" Skye gasped, grinning, as she pulled one out of the box and held it up to her C-cups.

"Given! I totally heart them!" Alicia agreed, pulling one out too and holding it up to her D-cups.

"_Was? Was! Sie ist wegen in drei Wochen! Du bist Scherz? Zurück Chirurgie? Könnte nicht leben? Nicht, wenn ich ein Mitspracherecht haben! Ich bin mir nicht lassen meine Enkelin sterben durch ihre ersten Stunden! Und ich bin mir nicht lassen meine Tochter durch Elend leben, entweder! Nicht auf meine Uhr! Ich werde es so schnell, wie ich meine Entlassung Tanzklasse ... keine Notwendigkeit? Nein! Ich komme, Sie können mich nicht stoppen_!!" Miss D ranted in a German frenzy. She turned to all her students after hanging up the phone. "_Entlassen_—I mean, dismissed!" she announced and hurried to get her coat. Some students shrugged and retreated to the locker rooms while others tried to press Miss D on what the matter was. Others stayed right where they were, stupified. Like Alicia and Skye.

"What?" Alicia and Skye asked at once. They giggled at their unison. Inside, Alicia beamed. Perhaps in high school at WHS when Skye was the Junior alpha, Alicia would get a higher chance at actually becoming the PC's Alpha…if she stayed on Skye's good side.

"Heidi!" Skye called to Swiss Miss. She obediently bounced over to her leader, followed by a spacey French Braids and Ponytail. "Nawt you, Chloe and Wendy…" Skye corrected French Braids. Scowling, Chloe/French Braids and Wendy/Ponytail sulked away.

"Ja?" Heidi/Swiss Miss giggle-asked in a German accent. She seemed excited that she, and only she, shared a spotlight with the one and only Skye Hamilton, and that she didn't have to share it with Chloe or Wendy…save for Leesh, of course.

"Did you hear what Miss D just said on the phone?" Skye asked casually.

"Ja, ja," Heidi nodded vigorously and a bit nervously. All signs pointed to, 'I-really-want-to-know-why-my-alpha-needs-me-here-and-now!-Does-she-want-to-up-my-rank?-Or-OMG-is-she-going-to-ditch-me-for-a-wannabe-Beta?-OMG!'

"Translate, puh-lease!" Skye commanded with a sharp snap of her fingers that sent Heidi's head reeling and at work immediately.

"Um…methinks Miss D just found out that her daughter had a baby that was…um…three weeks early and it…might not live! Right. She's going to dismiss the class and head to the hospital straight away. And…that's it?" Heidi translated, hoping that was what her alpha needed.

"Thank you, Heidi," Skye thanked, smiling warmly with her pearly whites. "You can go back with Chloe and Wendy, now. I need to privately consult with my friend Alicia here," she said, winking.

Dissappointment and envy flashed in Heidi's eyes as she completed the circle of Chloe and Wendy, sitting cross-legged on the floor like Indians. Their heads were bent forward and their hands cupped over their mouths. Hushed tones could be heard. Alicia knew the stance. They were ah-bviously gossiping about either Skye being a dismissive Alpha, or about Alicia being an 8th grade EW that wasted Skye's time.

"So…what'd you want to talk to me about?" Alicia asked, grinning, as she scooched closer to Skye as if they were BFFs and not simple accquatainces.

"Come closer," Skye said, beckoning with her finely manicured nails. Alicia, in need of some gossip as Massie's gossip tank had been supposedly empty last night, leaned in, ready for some serious secrets.

"Yeah?" she whispered in anticipation. Finally, something that would bond the two for life. Something that would put one mark on the other and vice versa. Something that they would share forever and it'd be an inside joke that people just "had to be there" for. Those kind of inside jokes that Massie and Claire shared all the time. The kind that Alicia was left out on. The kind she hated. And now Massie would be getting a taste of her own medicine. The best part? Come awn, it was SKYE! How better could it be?

"You have a huge red stain on the back of your dance outfit," Skye whispered. Alicia lost all color from her face. "Good luck cleaning it." Skye continued, smiling. "I've heard those knock-off dance outfits can be really hard to even dry clean," she snickered. "Have fun!" and with that, Skye stood and abandoned Alicia with a flip of her honey-blonde hair to join Heidi, Chloe, and Wendy's tight circle of friendship, which the three girls gladly opened an extra space for Skye, their alpha. Their friend. Soon Alicia heard giggles from the circle. She suspected Skye had told her little joke about Alicia's ".".

Color was flooding back to Alicia's cheeks now. Only…it was a deep violet red. Slowly, ever so slowly, Alicia stood and rushed to cover wherever the period might have marked it's territory. Trying to cover it as casually as possible, she dashed into the locker room and cut ahead almost the whole entire class in their long line for the nearest vacant shower stall. Caroline was just leaving a now empty shower stall, her hair wrapped in a pink towel, when Alicia pushed past Meredith as she was going in, and went into the stall herself, locking it.

"Hey!" Meredith gasped, pounding on the doors. "It was my turn! You can't just cut everyone in line!" she called.

Alicia opened the door a crack to peer at Meredith's appearance. Her kinky black hair was a mess. It was tied in a messy stub of a ponytail, and it just made her look like she was balding and was desperate to conceal it. "Oh, Meredith," Alicia's sigh dripped with fake sympathy. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"Thank you," Meredith sighed, smiling. "Now, can you let me co"—but Meredith's request was cut off by Alicia.

"I really think that small piece of knock-off hair sitting on your head is going to fall all the way off in the shower," she continued, grinning wickedly. "When I'm out, I can totally give you my hair dresser's number and she can totally fix that! Unless your hair is a lost cause…and I think the chances of that are 98!" Alicia giggled. Although the class was fuming because Alicia had cut them, they snickered at Meredith's expense.

"Oh-ehm-gee, my hair is _nawt_ a knock-off!" Meredith protested, pronouncing OMG as if it were a word. How lame. But her protests just sent the class snickering again. Meredith blushed and looked like she was going to cry. "You're impossible, Alicia Rivera!" she managed to exclaim before a sob broke out and she ran out of the locker room.

"See you, _bola blanca_!" Alicia called after her. "That's Spanish for 'cue ball'," she added to a confused looking class. All the LBRs started gushing compliments for Alicia. It was the greatest feeling. The feeling of being loved and needed. The feeling of being underneath a spotlight, center stage.

"Wow! You're amazing, Alicia!"

"I totally wish I could be you!"

"What's your secret?"

"How is it possible that you are so gorgeous? And Spanglish?"

Alicia just waved and smiled like she was on a red carpet filled with screaming fans and imagined professional photographers virtually blinding a beaming Alicia. She remembered her true task and the red-carpet scene melted away, leaving behind a group of wannabes. Alicia gave a final wink to her admirers and ducked into the shower stall. She sighed and turned her back to the full-length mirror. She managed to look behind her shoulder and check out her butt.

There wasn't a red spot in sight.

Fuming, Alicia took a quick shower. When the warm, clean water trickling down her body didn't soothe her, she dried herself off and quickly changed into her outfit. Alicia was about to exit the shower stall when she heard snippets of gossip just outside. She pressed her damp ear to the shower stall door to better hear the barely audible hushed tones. That could only mean one thing: The gossip was about _her_.

"I heard that Massie told the Pretty Committee last night the most scandalous gossip about Alicia Rivera's boyfriend, Josh Hotz, ever! And, a special bonus, it includes our own Olivia Ryan!" Selma Galwaugh almost sounded like a car dealer as she held court to the group of LBRs that had been fawning over Alicia like bees to honey just fifteen minutes before. And now they were gossipping about her. Some fans! Alicia peered through the cracks in the stall door to see better.

"What happened, Selma?" Caroline asked.

"Well," Selma began. "Massie went to the bathroom after Alicia got back from talking with Josh last night at the High Hills club. After a couple minutes, she left and heard voices in the hallway. She saw—but mostly heard—Josh talking to a sobbing Olivia. Supposedly Josh had ditched Olivia, but Josh claimed he had to or else Alicia would have found out and it would have been the end!" Selma said.

"No way!" Debbie Weezer gasped.

"Oh, yes." Selma nodded. "He also said that he liked Olivia better and just needed more time to give Alicia what she really deserved for ditching Olivia for those 'sluttish Pretty Committee girls'." Selma said, putting air quotes around 'sluttish Pretty Committee girls', probably to make it look like it was his words, not hers. But everyone knew that Selma did hate the Pretty Committee ever since Massie glued her to a saddle at Galwaugh Farms last summer.

"Then what?" Allie Rose Singer pressed desperately. Selma smirked, liking the attention.

"Josh pledged his love for Olivia and _kissed _her right then and there! Massie saw the _whole_ thing!" Selma finished dramatically.

"No!" The girls gasped.

"Yes." Selma sighed, giving a sad smile.

"Why didn't Massie expose them, or whatever?" Jacqueline Beauregrande asked as if it were rocket science.

"Well, ah-bviously they would've denied the whole thing, since Massie had no actual proof or evidence," Selma said in a Duh-like-obviously sort of way.

"Oh." Jacqueline mumbled.

Alicia couldn't believe her ears. Josh was _cheating_ on Alicia. With Olivia! And Massie knew it. All of it. She didn't even want to confide in Alicia. She didn't even care about the feelings of her BFF and Beta.

Tears threatened Alicia's dark eyes. She waited until everyone had left the locker rooms before breaking into hateful and miserable sobs that echoed everywhere in the hollow room. Or was that her heart?

After ten minutes of crying, Alicia dried her eyes and emerged from the locker rooms, sniffling. Only a handful of LBRs she couldn't care less about were packing up. Alicia knew Massie was supposed to pick her up in five minutes, but she didn't bother waiting. She spied one of the smaller, semi-popular Blister cliques heading out the door.

Alexandria Court, Chantal Evans, and Liza Moore sauntered outside. Alexandria wore a cute outfitand her long straight hair had pretty blonde highlights. Chantal wore a nice outfitand her dirty blonde hair was tied in one of those really high ponytails. Her sidebangs were streaked with platinum blonde. Liza wore a pretty outfitand her curly beach blonde hair was tied in a fashionable ballerina-style bun. They weren't exactly A-list, like the PC, but Alicia could manage. Perhaps she could even perfect them. Plus, she needed a ride.

Alicia found herself speed-walking after them, and calling after them. "Hey, guys! Wait up!" The girls stopped short and turned around, their hands on their poised hips and ferocity in their eyes. But they relaxed once they saw who chased after them.

"Alicia!" Chantal gasped, grinning.

"Heyyyyy," Alexandria greeted in her sultry voice.

"Wassup?" Liza asked, her face lit up.

"Heyy, guys," Alicia greeted. "I need a ride. Will you drive me home?" she asked. It wasn't really a question. She knew they would.

Chantal and Liza looked at Alexandria expectantly. Alexandria seemed to be the Alpha of the BOCD blisters, like Massie was to the BOCD A-listers. "Sure," Alexandria replied, smiling warmly. "Why not?"

"Thanks," Alicia giggled. "Oh, and maybe you guys'd want to go out for pizza at Slice of Heaven right after? My treat, of course," she offered playfully.

"Yeah!" Alexandria replied instantly. "That'd be fun," she added more coolly. "I'll just drop everyone off at their house to drop off their dance stuff, and we'll be on our way!" she decided.

"'Kay!" Alicia agreed.

As they all piled into Alexandria's decently-sized-but-nawt-as-big-as-Alicia's sized limousine, Alicia saw Skye exit the dance studio and get into a familiar sufer's car.

She gave him a huge french kiss as he pulled out of the parking lot, and Alicia saw who Skye's mystery HART was: Dune! Alicia thought, _I should tell Kristen _but she banished the thought instantly. After all, she hadn't told her about Josh, so Alicia decided to let Kristen find out the hard way, just like Alicia had.

The best part about leaving the dance studio was seeing Massie's Range Rover just start to pull in as Alexandria's limo pulled out. Ha! _Take that, Massie!_

The Rivera Estate

The Driveway

Saturday, September 19th

2: 15 P.M

"Mamá, voy a recibir la pizza con unos amigos. Estoy cayendo de mis cosas." Alicia called to her mother, Nadia, as she entered her very Spanish-style villa.

Nadia came into the hall through the kitchen door. She held a dish towel in her hand and wore an apron. "Oh, eso es bueno! ¿Vas con Massie y las niñas?" she asked.

Alicia snorted, even though Nadia didn't know what went down. "No! He hecho algunos nuevos amigos: Alejandría, Chantal, y Liza!"

"Oh, bien. Pues bien, divertirse, Alicia!" Nadia replied happily as she darted back into the kitchen. Alicia heard a gasp from the kitchen. "¡Ah! ... Quemado!"

"Gracias, Mamá. Voy a mi habitación por un segundo." Alicia called as she walked up the spiral staircase, rolling her eyes at Nadia's expense.

"Bueno, hasta luego!" Nadia's distracted voice rang from the kitchen. "Ah, estúpido pollo ... Juro, uno de estos días, soy la contratación de un chef!"

Alicia giggled. Basically, Alicia had told Nadia about her pizza outing with some friends. Nadia had asked if they were Massie and co., and Alicia corrected her, saying that they were new friends. Then something in the kitchen had burned. It always happened when Nadia tried to cook, which only happened when Dad was on a business trip.

When Alicia reached her exotic Spanish room, she tossed her dance bag on the bed and sat at her desk, her fingers hovering over the keyboard of her computer. She clicked her way into her email. No new messages. Alicia clicked COMPOSE AN EMAIL and chose her contacts.

_TO: Massie __, Dylan __, Kristen __, Claire _

_FROM: Alicia _

_SUBJECT: Oh, no you didn't._

_MESSAGE: Yeah, I know about Josh and Olivia. Thanks for nawt telling me! I quit the Pretty Committee. Soon, my new clique Which does nawt include Olivia, Strawberry, Kori, etc. thank you very much! will be even better than yours. This may sound familiar, but whatever! Maybe this time will be the last. Buh-bye, bitches!_

Satisfied with her email, Alicia pressed SEND. Who needed them, anyway? _You do_, a voice in Alicia's head whispered, but she ignored it. Her new friends were waiting.

"So. You heard, right?" Alicia said once she was back in the car.

"Heard what?" Alexandria asked nervously. Chantal and Liza exchanged shocked glances. Their arms were linked as if for protection.

"About Josh cheating on me with Olivia?" Alicia sighed.

"Yeah, kind of…" Alexandria replied.

"Don't worry, I'm nawt mad at you!" Alicia assured. Alexandria, Chantal, and Liza sighed, relieved. "But the Pretty Committee are _so_ dead," Alicia added coldly.

"Totally!" Alexandria replied, nodding.

"It's _TTTKA_," Alicia announced as A Slice of Heaven pulled into view.

"TTTKA?" Alexandria echoed, confused.

"Totally Time To Kick Ass!" Alicia laughed.

The girls burst into giggles as the limo rolled to a stop. Alexandria offered her arm, "Shall we?"

Alicia pondered her offer. An arm link meant permanent friendship. And that's what Alicia needed the most. "We shall."

**A/N: Hope you liked it!!**

**P.S I used Google Languages for the German and Spanish gibberish. I am nawt a language expert, LOL! Except I am very fluent in Latin, aha!**

**WOW, nine pages!! well, eight, if u exclude this A/N**

**Krie, im really sorry I didn't let u beta this one, but I was really impatient to post this, and I sent it like three days ago and u neva got it…**

**Next time, I will SO be patient!**

**Promise!**

**NOW…**

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Who, what, when, where, and why?

**Okay, I think my beta reader is either not active anymore, or hates my guts. So…**

**I NEED A NEW BETAREADER!!**

**PLEASE OFFER!!**

Brickview Apartment Building

The Front Lawn

September 19th

1:42 P.M

Kristen continually bounced her one-of-a-kind pink rhinestone-studded soccer ball on her head. Her fingernails tapped her closed cell phone that sat beside her impatiently. She was waiting for a call from Dune, but there was no sign of him.

_"I'll call you tomorrow, 'kay?" He said, wrapping his arm around Kimi and ushering her towards the door._

_"'Kay." Kristen giggled softly, but she didn't know if he heard her._

That was what had gone on at the High Hills Club before the PC had left for Massie's Friday night sleepover. It was fourteen hours, forty-two minutes, nineteen seconds, and eight milliseconds into the day, but her phone hadn't rung since Massie had called her an hour ago. Kristen had forgotten her sleeping bag.

Maybe Dune thought Kristen was a child compared to Kimi…no, not Kimi, she's freaking _Kaaaaaaaaay_! Kristen was sure that for her there were plenty of fish in the sea…and most of them might even be better than Dune!

_You know that's not true_, Conscience-Kristen said. Kristen and her Conscience had miniature IM conversations in her head.

**CONSCIENCE**: _YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE_

**KRISTEN**: _HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? MAYBE THERE IS A GUY TEN TIMES GREATER THAN DUNE OUT THERE…I'M JUST NOT LOOKING HARD ENOUGH_

**CONSCIENCE**: _I DOUBT IT. AND YOU KNOW THAT IS TRUE._

**KRISTEN**: _MAYBE, BUT…I CAN STILL TRY…RIGHT?_

**CONSCIENCE**: _MAYBE, BUT I DON'T THINK WE'LL LIKE THE RESULTS_.

**KRISTEN**: _HOW ABOUT IF I—OMG, WAIT A MINUTE! IS THAT DUNE?!_

**CONSCIENCE**: _IDK!! OMG—IT IS_!

**KRISTEN**: _AND—WAIT, WHO IS HE HOLDING HANDS WITH? IS THAT…_

**CONSCIENCE**: _…SKYE HAMILTON?!_

**KRISTEN**: _EH_

**CONSCIENCE**: _MA_

**KRISTEN**: _GAWD!_

Kristen "signed out" of "AIM" and took a closer look at the sandy-haired couple strolling down the sidewalk holding hands. Yup, that was Dune, alright…and Skye, too! What was Skye Hamilton doing holding hands with Kristen's HART?! Kristen abandoned her soccer ball and cell phone and got on all fours. She crawled behind a bush and peered through it and the fence mesh. She heard what the two were saying as they walked near.

"Where are we going, actually?" Dune asked, taking a swig of his Gatorade and didn't bother closing the cap.

"A girl from my dance school—Alicia Rivera—texted me saying that there would be a surprise for us if we walk past Brickview…but I don't see anything. You know eighth graders these days—they're always tricking us high scholars," Skye said coolly.

"Alicia Rivera? I know a friend of hers, Kristen Gregory. She wouldn't leave me alone all summer…when she was supposed to be babysitting Ripple, she would be making the moves on me. It was sickening!" Dune said.

"Mmm…" Skye agreed, nodding.

"I even tried to shake her off by telling her I was on some remote island with no electricity and couldn't come in contact. Although I had a different email from her for every day I was actually in California catching some waves," He continued. "When that didn't work, I told my Puerto Rican cousin, Gabby, that I would pay her fifty bucks to pretend to be my girlfriend for the night at the double H club last night…she was a "native girl from the island named Kimicho". It totally bothered Kristen since she spilled stuff all over Gabby's skirt…now I owe her _sixty_ bucks!" Dune sighed, shaking his head.

"At least there's no Kristen for miles, huh?" Skye giggled.

"Yeah," he said. "Then I made some false promises with her and left the club right then and there. Eighth graders are _so_ immature!"

"Totally," Skye agreed. She stopped him near Kristen's hideout. "Listen, this was fun…d'you wanna…?" She began softly, and shook her bangle-covered wrist. There was one bangle for every boy she ever kissed.

"For real?" Dune asked, surprised. Skye nodded and bit her lip. "Sure," he murmured.

And they lip-kissed. Skye pressed him against the fence and grabbed his shoulders. He grabbed her face with one hand and pulled it closer. Kristen even saw some tongue and had a baby barf.

Dune's hand holding the open Gatorade relaxed, and it fell to his side—where Kristen was hiding. Cold, pink liquid gently tumbled out of the bottle and onto her blonde head.

After two minutes, they broke apart, shyly smirked at each other, and continued their walk. "Hey, what happened to all my Gatorade?" Dune asked. Skye only shrugged and they went on.

Only until they were out of sight for one-hundred counts did Kristen scream.

The Abeley Estate

Layne's Bedroom

September 19th

1: 57 P.M

"I need your help, Abeley," Massie demanded, crossing the threshold to Layne Abeley's tacky glow-in-the-dark bedroom without a knock.

Layne peered up from her seat at her desk, lifting a magnifying glass strapped to her face to her head. "Ah, Massie," she greeted coolly. "You're just in time. I've just begun my live cockroach dissection project for extra-credit in science class. Come see!" she offered, beckoning to Massie with a gloved hand. She held a pair of tweezers in the other hand. A paper towel sat on the desk, topped with black squirming things that Massie couldn't make out where she stood. Frankly, she didn't want to.

"Ew, no thank you!" Massie protested, wrinkling her nose.

Layne shrugged. "Your loss. So, what can I do for you?"

"I need to get the dirt on some people," Massie said, getting down to business. "Using photography and a little Photoshop skills, I can easily expose them," she explained casually.

"Okay, two questions—One, why are you telling me this? Two, why would I help you?" Layne interrogated, pulling off her gloves and magnifying glass hat.

"One: If you help me, everyone is going to know anyway, so it doesn't really matter if you are the first LBR to get the scoop. Two, I'll give you all the Slim Jims you want for the semester. Now will you help me?" Massie asked again impatiently.

After half a minute of contemplating, Layne rolled her doctor's chair closer to Massie and scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll help you."

"Good. I'm going to need"—Massie began immediately, but Layne stopped her with a wave of her hand.

"IF _I_ call the shots." Layne added, raising her bushy eyebrow.

Massie scoffed, put her hands on her hips. "Fine," she sighed.

"Okay—I need details. Who, what, when, where, and why?" Layne began, opening a drawer of her desk and taking out a notepad and pen. She sat back in her chair and clicked her pen impatiently.

"I need random pictures taken of Josh Hotz and Olivia Ryan, preferably of them walking. Anytime is fine, but I need them taken by today. Anywhere is fine, but remember—they must be walking. Understood?" Massie said quickly as Layne scribbled on her notepad frantically.

"Question: Did you say Josh and Olivia?" Layne asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Massie said and rolled her eyes in a _get-it-right-the-first-time _kind of way.

"What do they have to do with each other? Last time I checked, the only thing on Josh's mind was Alicia Rivera and her huge"—Layne began, but stopped herself when Massie shot her a glare. "Personality!" she corrected herself. "By the way, you never gave me the why," Layne added.

Massie smiled and leaned in closer to Layne, almost looking straight down on her. "Layne, I may have done some stupid things in my alpha hood, and I admit that I have, but nothing, and I mean absolutely nuh-_thing _would make me tell you the why. Besides, you'll be getting a forward titled something like 'OMG' or 'YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS' or something like that from one of your LBR friends soon enough." Massie whispered.

"Anything else?" Layne asked without a word about Massie's mini-speech. Massie knew that Layne had taken it in deeply, and believed it. Excellent.

"Yeah. Make sure it can be Photoshop editable. Email it to me at but you'd better not email me for anything else," Massie said and sauntered out the door, leaving a very puzzled and almost intimidated Layne.

**A/N Sorry for the interruption. I noticed that since I have a tendency to not read A/Ns, some of you might not, either. So, here I am! I am need of a beta reader, since mine seemed to abandoned me. REQUIREMENTS: Must be active, must be able to describe hawt outfits, and should be nice and all that.**

Okay, back to our program! Sorry.

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

September 19th

3: 30 p.m

After sending Isaac to pick up Alicia and drop her off at her own house because Massie had 'a headache that won't allow thoughts to enter the mind peacefully' and taking a long, soothing shower, Massie finished combing her chestnut hair and sighed, observing her post-shower self in her brand new vanity mirror. It was surrounded by purple light bulbs that cast her in a gorgeous lavender glow and it looked like a Hollywood dressing room mirror.

It gave her the confidence to do what she was about to do. With a new determination, Massie retied her purple silk kimono (a gift from her father after his business trip to Japan) and flew to her purple rhinestone-studded laptop. She opened her AIM email. _6 NEW MSGS_. Massie searched for Layne's email, not bothering to really take a good look at the other emails.

Aha. Massie clicked on the email subjected _THE DIRT _and checked out the undercover pictures Layne had snagged. One was Josh walking past A Slice of Heaven, his head was turned to look inside the restaurant. The other one was Olivia walking with her mom in Westchester Mall, peeking at her cell phone that was hidden near her leg away from her mother's eyes. Something on the screen was making her smile in a 'lawl' kind of way. Massie grinned. Perfect.

She opened Photoshop and began working. Almost an hour later, Massie had neatly put together a picture of Olivia and Josh walking past A Slice of Heaven. Josh's head was still turned, but the way his freely swinging hand was positioned, it was the perfect spot for Olivia's hand to be instead of her cell phone. The way his head was turned, and the way Olivia peek-smiled, it looked like they were holding hands in a _sneaky-but-doable _kind of way.

Now for the email. Massie subjected the email _Jolivia _and addressed it to Layne, her SBFFs, and all the addresses that random LBRs had given Massie. The message:

_My fellow classmates,_

_Before you take a look at the vile picture I am about to show you, know this: Alicia knew all about it. She knew all about this scandal, but she wanted us to know at the worst time. Her life was boring and disappointing. She told me so, and I agree. Her cousin Nina hates her, her parents lied about her true Spanish heritage, her father is actually from Brooklyn and his last name is actually Rivers, and she has few shirts that actually fit her boobs. Let's face it, she's a boring failure. Then, the perfect plan arose—she would lie to all her friends and family. When she found out her boyfriend was cheating, she rejoiced. When the time was right, she'd pretend to find out for the first time by 'accidentally stepping into his room during a heated make-out session', everyone'd be sympathetic or nasty, and it'd be the perfect scandal. She deceived us all, and thankfully I am putting a stop to this. Below is a picture that proves that Josh Hotz is indeed cheating on Alicia…with Olivia Ryan._

Massie was satisfied, and after attaching the picture's file, hit SEND.

Done, done, and done.


	8. Bitch, she wrote

**A/N: Okay, so my beta simply snazzical is taking a break from FF, so kristyn is gone. Poo...Thankfully, I have a new Beta now…CheYeNe32!**

"**Hi, guys! I am so happy to be your beta reader!" –Cheyenne**

**--Shelly**

The Guest House

Claire's Room

September 19th

3:43 P.M

Claire finished re-fixing her messy side ponytail and checked her cell-phone's voice mail. Claire listened to a message from Layne about going to her house next Sunday, a week-old message from Massie about yesterday's sleep-over, and finally, Claire listened once again to a message from Cam that she had received last night and couldn't stop listening to it over and over again.

"Hey Claire, it's, um, Cam…I know you're really, uh, sick of me and all, but, uh, I really want to make it up to you…chances are high that you're going to delete this message the moment you hear my voice, but…hopefully, um, you won't. So…call me, please. Uh…bye." Claire's heart melted at all of his stutters and stammers and the desperation and hope in his voice. One part of her heart screamed, _call him!! _The other part screamed, _no way, he hurt you, now you get him back! _Claire didn't know who to listen to, because she agreed with both sides.

Claire bit her cuticles and tried to decide what to do about him for the fifth time that afternoon. And, for the fifth time that afternoon, she decided to put it off until later. Again.

She sighed and sat at her computer. Claire was so exhausted from all the drama that she actually put up with her computer's natural slowness. After five consecutive minutes, she opened her email and skimmed through her dense inbox. She deleted three annoying forwards and that left an email from Layne, Massie, and an email from…Alicia?

"That's funny," Claire murmured to herself. "Alicia _never_ emails me. _Ever_." Claire was half-hopeful that Alicia was inviting Claire to her house or to a shopping spree at Westchester Mall or something, but Claire's heart almost stopped when she read her email. "Oh. My. God."

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

September 19th

3:50 P.M

"Massie!" Claire called, bursting through Massie's door without even a knock.

"Kuh-laire, what's your problem!?" Massie gasped, flustered. "I could have been changing! You're lucky you came just minutes after my post-shower prep!"

"You're lucky I check all my emails," Claire panted, noticing Massie was sitting at her laptop. Her screen showed her very full inbox. Claire had a feeling that Massie didn't check her emails as often as she should.

"What do you mean?" Massie asked, raising one of her perfectly waxed eyebrows.

"You got to see this," Claire insisted, shaking her head. She strode across the room, reached over Massie, and searched for the email. "Here." Claire said, as she opened it. "Go ahead, read it and weep," she sighed, standing straight and biting a cuticle.

Massie's eyes flew across the screen with such speed that Claire had no idea where she was in the email. A few seconds later, Massie's freshly-glossed lips curled into a grin that puzzled Claire.

"Perfect."

The Court Estate

Alexandria's Room

September 19th

4: 15 P.M

"I'm _baaaaaack_!" Alicia giggled, her arms spread out wide, as she stood in Alexandria's threshold, returning from the bathroom. However, Alicia didn't receive the same warm welcome that she gave. Instead, the sight of Alexandria, Chantal, and Liza frowning at Alexandria's computer screen stared back at Alicia. "Hel-_lo_? Earth to girls!" Alicia said louder. The girls turned in their seats and glared at Alicia. "What?" Alicia asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Use us all, why don't you?" Alexandria spat.

"We didn't think you're life was so boring that you had to use us to spice it up!" Chantal shot.

"Thankfully Massie let us know the truth about you before it was too late," Liza retorted.

"What? Massie sent you something?" Alicia asked. The girls nodded coldly. "Let me see!" she ordered and pushed past the girls to the screen. Alicia barely got through half of the email before gasping, "Ehmagawd, that _bitch_!"

**A/N Ooh, Alicia's maaad!!**

**I'm so ashamed…my shortest chapter in this story. Three pages. deep sigh Well, like I think I said once or did I?, the length of the chapters depend on what mood I'm in. I guess I'm in a crappy mood today because my BFF is on vay-k and won't be back until after 4th o'July.**

**deep sigh**


	9. L'hippopotame

**A/N: Today, I'm in a better mood because my BFF came back from Vacation and she had bought me this necklace that said BEST FRIENDS on it! Awww...Although I did almost puke last night…TIP: NEVER EVER drink milk right after having iced tea and then have some gung-pao chicken or whatever it's called. Trust me.**

**Oh, a lot of you guys reviewed in confusion about the email thing. Don't you remember Alicia sending the PC that "I quit" email in "Alicia's got Duh Hotz!"? And in "Who, what, when, where, and why?", Massie sent a bunch of LBRs that lie about Alicia knowing about Josh cheating and that her life was boring (although it's Massie's life that was boring, as pointed out by herself in "Rides, hula girls, and mocktails, oh my!" I think)..**

**Okay, now we can start the show!!**

Lemoore Modeling Agency

Main Lobby

September 19th

4: 23 P.M

Dylan briskly walked into what had to be heaven. Lemoore Modeling Agency was like a dump on the outside but it was luxury on the inside. The golden wallpaper seemed to glow brightly, illuminating every corner. Every piece of furniture was of perfectly polished mahogany wood. Dylan even saw her reflection in a side table she strode past. There was a receptionist's desk at one end of the room. There was a large black door behind it. One would have to go behind the desk through the swinging door to go anywhere. Real palm trees lined walls and stood near waiting tables and sofas. Dylan heard angels singing in her red head.

An immense sky light shaped like France sat on the ceiling. Sunlight bled into the room, making a bright spotlight in the center of the room. Dylan walked into and spread her arms wide. "I'm here!" she shouted a little too loudly. Handsome older men in their 30's looked up from their newspapers they were reading at other couches and side tables that were stacked with magazines and newspapers, one eyebrow lifted perfectly. Their stick-like daughters looked up from their _Teen Vogue_s and glared at Dylan. Dylan almost fell backwards when she saw how thin they were. Paper-thin? No way, they were beyond paper thin. They were like…_microscopic_-thin. Dylan's excitement evaporated instantly. The angels disappeared.

Dylan swallowed, suddenly intimidated, held onto her application for dear life, and shyly walked over to the receptionist's desk. "H-hello," she murmured. The black Gucci hatler neck dress with leather strap and horsebit ring buckle and 'marion' high heel ankle strap sandals with studs-wearing receptionist—Charlotte, her platinum nameplate said—obviously didn't hear her, as she didn't look up from her keyboard. "Hey," Dylan said louder, regaining her confidence. Charlotte looked up and f-iled. She had bright red lipstick that complimented her fair skin and high dark brown ponytail.

"_Bonjour_, I am Madame Charlotte Lemoore, the wife of Monsieur Lemoore," Charlotte greeted airily in a thick French accent. She held out a freshly manicured and moisturized hand. Dylan took it with her clammy one and shook it. Charlotte f-iled harder and started to sanitize her hands without taking her lavender eyes off of Dylan.

"Hi, I saw your ad in _Teen Vogue _and filled out an application…" Dylan began, handing Charlotte the application. Charlotte immediately silenced her with the palm of her hand as she examined the application.

"Ah, but of course!" Charlotte exclaimed happily. "Come, come, we will talk, _oui_?" she offered, standing and opening the swinging door for Dylan, who came around and walked through it. A keypad and microphone was attached to the shiny black door behind Charlotte's chair. Charlotte typed in a combination of random numbers and said, "Charlotte Lemoore and guest," into the mic.

The door slid open automatically, and Charlotte led Dylan down a black metallic hallway lined with bright white stage lights that flashed on as Charlotte walked by them. Similar black doors lined the hall, and one opened as a plump forty-something woman with a nametag that said "My name is…Jacqueline" in curly handwriting came out in a sleeveless snap front shift dress with tab and D ring detail, and crêpe de chine lining. She also wore a long sleeve ribbed turtleneck sweater. 'Diana' high heel booties with a Gucci crest ornament donned her feet. Dylan felt it was safe to say that Jacqueline's outfit hugged her in all the wrong places.

"_Bonjour_, I am Mademoiselle Jacqueline Lemoore, Monsieur Lemoore's sister and Madame Charlotte's assistant. Would you care for a cappuccino?" Jacqueline offered in a French accent, holding a steaming thermos. She walked beside Dylan at the same pace as Charlotte.

"Uh—no, thank you," Dylan said smoothly.

"Ah, but would you like a chocolate or cheese croissant?" She offered, offering a silver platter of tantilzingly tempting croissants drizzled and stuffed with cheese or chocolate.

"Jacqueline, Mademoiselle Dylan is most likely actually _trying_ to watch her weight, unlike a certain someone." Charlotte snapped. "Although, I'm sure you, my dear, are most definitely not having to watch your weight! However, croissants? _Non_!" Charlotte added to Dylan. Dylan almost sympathized this desperate LBR-ish woman with a name like Jacqueline that had to serve her sister-in-law hand and foot, but Dylan was quick to shove the idea away. Tough luck, Jacqueline.

Another door they passed opened and a hawt eighteen-year old HART came out in a short sleeve suit with argyle print yoke, metal buttons, jewel neckline with leather tab and horsebit ring buckle detail, and back pleats. "_Bonjour_, I am Monsieur Maurice Lemoore, Monsieur Lemoore's nephew. Would you care for a massage to relax your muscles?" he offered with a sultry grin, flexing his sure-turn-on muscles.

"I'd love one, but I have an appoitment," Dylan politely refused regrettably. "Maybe later..." she cooed softly and very flirtatiously. Nawt very H2G, but Dylan didn't care--Maurice was haaaaaawt times 10!

They reached the end of the long hallway. A shiny black door lined with mini-stage lights slid open to reveal an all-white room complete with egg-shaped chairs and massage tables. Two microscopic-thin brown-haired girls about Dylan's age laid on their stomachs on aforementioned massage tables. They seemed naked, but they were covered by a white towel to keep away prying peeks. The door behind them closed, shutting away Jacqueline and Maurice.

"_Les_ _filles_?" Charlotte called, clapping her hands. The two girls looked up and grinned.

"_Bonjour, Mère! Qui est-ce?_" The girls asked in French squinting at Dylan.

"_Bonjour, les filles. C'est Dylan Marvil, notre nouveau client et le modèle! Elle ne parle pas François, toutefois._"Charlotte replied.

"Dyyyyyylaaaaaaaan!" The girls greeted in English.

"Dylan, this are my daughters. Joliet and Marianne," Charlotte introduced.

"Heyyyy," Dylan greeted with a wave.

"_Joliet, Dylan est plutôt-comme l'hippopotame, non?_" Marianne giggled."_Oui, oui, Marianne! Très-comme l'hippopotame!_" Joliet replied, throwing her head back and laughing.

"_Les filles! C'est très impoli de notre nouveau modèle! Encore un mot et vous êtes à terre pour une semaine_!" Charlotte scolded in French.

"_Oui, Mère. Désolé_." Joliet and Marianne said, rolling their cerulean eyes.

"_Excuse-moi_, Dylan, _l_'_hippopotame _means…uh…hip in French! Yes, the girls think you are very, um, hip," Charlotte hastily told Dylan.

"Sure, of course," Dylan lied, smiling. "Thank you," she told the girls. Jolie and Marianne strained to fight laughter.

"Now, Dylan Marvil, let us see your application," Charlotte said, waving Dylan's application. "Please, have a seat," she offered, pointing to an egg-shaped chair. Dylan obliged and sat in a chair. It immediately began to vibrate.

"'Kaaaaaaaay," Dylan called.

"Now…Red hair, green eyes, age fourteen, female of course, of Westchester New York, and…_oh, mon Dieu_! You're Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter?" Charlotte gasped, putting her manicured hand to her over-sized chest.

"Yeah," Dylan replied, grinning.

"_Sacrableu_…okay," Charlotte cleared her throat, turning happy-go-lucky mode OFF. "Everything seems to be appropriate here…oops, we forgot your size!" Charlotte giggled. Dylan blanched. Hopefully sizes seven to nine were acceptable by the microscopic-thin (Save for Jacqueline) Lemoore family.

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est, de la mère_?" Jolie pressed.

"_Oui, nous ne Dylan la taille, de la mère_," Marianne urged.

Charlotte frowned at the application. "Your size is seven to nine?"

"Um, well, eight _is_ between seven and nine…" Dylan tried to joke, but her voice cracked.

Joliet and Mearianne gasped and frowned as well as their mother. "_Dehors! Out, dès maintenant! Revenez quand vous n'êtes pas-comme l'hippopotame!_" Charlotte shrieked, crumpling Dylan's application in a ball and pointing at the door. Dylan had no idea what Charlotte said, but she heard 'out', so Dylan made a beeline out the door.

Jacqueline and Maurice were standing guard just outside the door that slammed shut. "Um…can I have one of those cappuccinos now?" Dylan asked Jacqueline.

"We ran out." She replied flatly.

"How about a croissant?" Dylan tried. Jacqueline just shook her head coldly. Dylan turned to Maurice hopefully. "I sure could use a massage, eh?" she asked.

Maurice checked his glow-in-the-dark watch. "Oops, my shift ended two seconds ago. Try coming back like Madame Charlotte said. When you are less _l'hippopotame_." He said.

Dylan felt her eyes fill with tears and she ran down the hallway, followed by the cackles of Maurice and Jacqueline. The stage lights flashed off when she walked past them. When she reached the lobby again, all that was left was darkness.

Dylan had a feeling that _l'hippopotame _didn't mean hip. Her assumptions were correct when she finished sobbing at home and checked on Google Languages. _L'hippopotame _meant hippo-like.

**Aww, poor Dylan...Review, pretty please! Or I shall **_**être très en colère **_**as Charlotte would say.**

**Speaking of Charlotte, if this was made into a movie, I'd probably want Brooke Shields to play her. LOL!!**

**BTW, if you want to see whatever all the French gibberish meant, go to ****translate./translatet?slen&tlfr**** and select French to English. Copy and paste the gibberish to the text box and hit TRANSLATE. **_**Voila**_**! Orrrr you can copy/paste this chapter into a document on FF and hit the ABC button on the toolbar at the top, and select English, and then I think all the French stuff will be English.**

_**Adieu**_**!**


	10. Did someone say Masquerade?

**Greetings from vacation!!**

**It's lucky that there's a building w/internet here, or else this wouldn't be up for awhile!!**

BOCD

The Café – Table Eighteen

12: 01 P.M

September 21st

"Three, two one…bingo." Massie counted off on her cell phone, her lips curling up. It was now exactly one minute after noon—the time that Alicia was scheduled to do her luncheon announcements.

"Listen, Mass…" Claire began, pausing from massacring her poor cuticles. Massie held a freshly-filed palm up to Claire's uneasy face. There were two things Massie wanted to say to Claire: 1. Massie Block never ever obeys to "listen to me" unless it is an adult. 2. Alicia's suicidal dive from the social ladder was about to begin. However, point 2 cut Massie off.

"Good afternoon, girls and boys of Briarwood Octavian Country Day, I'm Alicia Rivera"—Alicia's introduction projecting from the loud-speaker was interrupted by the many cries of LBRs, boys and girls alike.

"_Boooooooooo_!" The crowd booed. Names like "Cheater eater!" and "Player!" joined the throng.

Obviously Alicia heard all the cries from the café and this had stung her, because silence responded, followed by a clearing of the throat. "My first announcement is that the sky-diving club will finally be meeting on the rooftops of BOCD for the first time, and the first-aid club will be meeting in the parking lot down below," she continued strongly. Massie frowned slightly but regained her confidence. Alicia would cave soon.

"Hope you're one of 'em!" The nameless boy that usually called out "you're hot!" shouted.

"In other school-related news, BOCD is having their ninth annual Masquerade Ball for eighth- through tenth-graders next Friday at eight-thirty in the evening. Please see ninth grader Skye Hamilton for tickets and committee sign-up sheets. That's all for this afternoon! I'm Alicia Rivera, and I heart you all!" Alicia announced her voice cracking.

Satisfaction flowed into Massie as a faint sob broke out before Alicia lifted her finger off the loud-speaker button.

The whole of the café erupted into cheers and applause for the one and only: Massie Block. LBRs and Blisters spilled from their seats to thank Massie for another job well done.

"It was _nuh_-thing, seriously. I was only doing my job as the Queen of BOCD!" Massie gushed, using her new expression: Modest-hero.

"Liketotally! Imeanyouwereonlydoingtherightthing, butitwassooooniceofyou, sincewell, y'know, Alicia'satotalfaker!" Isabella Cox blabbered in her fast speech and lisp.

"Uh-huh, yeah," Massie said, although she didn't understand Isabella at all. After shoving back some fellow LBRs who were starting to advance towards Massie, Isabella continued.

"SoMassieIwaswonderingwouldyoubesokindastodoinganinterviewfortheBOCDgossipmagazine_TheBOCDThriller_? ThemagazinebarelyjustgotreleasedatBOCD'causeBurnswouldneverallowitbutunfortunatelyonlythemedia—that'sus—havereadit, sowewerethinkingifwehadaninterviewfrom_the_MassieBlock, we'dbeatotalhit! Sowhaddyasay, Massie?" Isabella asked quickly.

"Uh…" Massie began uneasily. First of all, she had no idea what half of Isabella's sentence was, but she heard "interview" "BOCD gossip magazine" and "_the _Massie Block" so Massie's only answer was, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Ohehmgee, thankyousomuchMassie!" Isabella grinned and retreated back into the crowd. After plenty of LBRs had their share of Massie, a Briarwood semi-HART whom Massie knew as Harvey Sanchez emerged, carrying a digital camera.

"I can see the headlines now—_The Pretty Committee, a gift from above_!" Harvey visualized, staring into space. "Hey, I'm Harvey Sanchez, photographer for _The BOCD Thriller_, and I hear my colleague Isabella just scored us an interview with you, Massie," Harvey grinned, holding out his hand to Massie, who just stared at it. When he offered his hand to Kristen and Dylan, they also stared. It was only Claire who smiled politely and shook his hand.

The rest of the PC took out their cell phones, hid them from Harvey, and texted Claire, keeping their heads up all the while. Claire, not a professional texter, had to look down once or twice to check spelling.

**Massie: Don't even **_**think**_** about it, Kuh-laire!**

**Claire:?? Do u mean?**

**Dylan: He's an EW, much?**

**Kristen: Nawt your type.**

**Massie: He has freckles, 'nuff said.**

**Claire: OMG, don't you remember? Well, actually, Massie's the only one who saw, but Harvey What's-his-name was the one who smiled and winked at me the first day of school before we met w/u 2 and A!**

**Massie: 1. we say EMG, short for Ehmagawd. 2. We don't refer to the A word anymore. Nawt even in abbreviation.**

**Kristen: EMG, a guy winked at U?!**

**Dylan: I barely get a glance from anybody unless I'm having a **_**rlly**_** good hair-day!**

**Kristen: Mass, that's **_**nawt **_**fair!!**

**Dylan: Claire, I ttly **_**hate**_** you now.**

**Claire:?!**

**Dylan: JK, but still…**_**nawt**_** fair.**

**Kristen: Agreed.**

**Massie: 'Kay, back 2 Harvey!**

"What were you saying?" Massie asked, not even breaking her sudden f-ile. The PC had replicas of said f-ile on their faces, too. They practiced f-iling every Friday at Massie's sleepover for fifteen minutes to perfect their skills.

"I was thinking of having a group photo of you four sort of looking up at the ceiling. I'll Photoshop some light around you as if you were gazing at the heavens," Harvey repeated, fiddling with his camera. "Whaddya say, ladies?" he chuckled coolly.

"Yeah, totally," Massie agreed. "Right, girls?"

"_Ah_-greed," Dylan and Kristen replied in union.

"Uh-huh," Claire said, smiling at Harvey.

"Okay, then…pose!" he said, aiming his camera.

The PC grinned at the ceiling in the same direction. Massie felt like one of those halos were floating over her head like in the cartoons when the character did something wrong. Massie immediately convinced herself that however, she did _nuh_-thing wrong.

Nothing to _herself_, that is.

The Rivera Estate

Alicia's Room

3: 21 P.M

September 21st

Alicia reclined backwards in her computer chair, staring at the blank ceiling. Her eyes still burned from sobbing in the bathroom while trying to eat her salad from home, but all she had tasted was betrayal, defeat, and tears.

She hated Massie. It was always Massie this, Massie that. It was never all Alicia, all the time. Why? Alicia often asked that question. The answer was always the same: Because Massie is and always will be #1, and no matter what she does, Alicia will always be second best or lower. Those words had popped into Alicia's head so many times over the past year, and she was getting sick of it.

Alicia sat up and cupped her chin in her hands. Now that she thought about it, Alicia had always failed at her Alpha attempts. Then she thought about LBRs and Blisters. They had it so easy, never having to try to please everyone everyday as betas do. Alphas are born with the power to please. They didn't even try. It was just done.

Maybe, Alicia thought, maybe LBRs and Blisters are who they are because they'd rather let someone else do the work while they sit back and live life. Maybe that's why they have it easy, because even though they are scorned by those Alphas who are born with that power, they have fun and they look on from afar. They're themselves.

Deep down, that was what Alicia had always wanted to be ever since she became Massie's beta: Herself. Alicia had thought that being the Alpha was being herself, but after two tries, it was the pits.

Alicia had craved the attention Alphas were served because she thought that being the Alpha and getting the attention was herself, was her only way out so she could change everything and _be_ herself. Alicia Rivera.

Who is Alicia Rivera? Alicia thought. The beta was always the answer. She was the Spanish beta who, like everyone else, wanted to be just like Massie Block, the Alpha. Not anymore, Alicia thought. She was just like everyone else now. Before when she was Beta, Alicia could have picked any Blister clique she wanted if Massie had privately declared her out. But Massie had lied to everyone so that Alicia had no one in the end. Oh, Massie was clever and powerful like all Alphas.

Now, all Alicia had left were Chantal, Liza, and Alexandria. Perhaps they were the ones who would be Alicia's first true BFFs.--The true BFFs that every girl is supposed to have. Maybe they'd help redefine Alicia as not The Beta, but Alicia Rivera…whoever that really is.

Speak of the Devil, Alicia thought as she turned back to her AIM screen and saw that Chantal, Liza, and Alexandria were signed in. Alicia invited them to a group chat and they immediately joined.

**SpanishBeauty: Change of plans, girls.**

**AlexandraW/AnI:??**

**SpanishBeauty: The plan isn't to beat the PC…it's to join them, sort of. What I mean is: we're not going to go to war for this. Let's move on. Believe me, I've tried this stunt before and it didn't go well. Let's have a change of pace, shall we?**

**AlexandraW/AnI: Girls?**

**Chawtygirl: Sure.**

**Lizardchick: What she said.**

**AlexandraW/AnI: Same.**

**Spanish Beauty: Idea! Let's go 2 the Mall for a shopping spree—awn me!**

**Chawtygirl: …**

**Lizard chick: …**

**Spanish Beauty:??**

**AlexandraW/AnI: …Srry, Leesh, Chantal Liza and I are in Girl Scouts and we've got a meeting tonight w/the rest of the troop…it's in an hour.**

**Spanish Beauty: After?**

**Chawtygirl: Dentist apt.**

**Lizard chick: Doctors' apt.**

**AlexandraW/AnI: Movies w/parents.**

**Spanish Beauty: K…hey, there's an idea; I haven't gone to the movies in like 4eva w/my family! What cinema are you going to, Al? Let's "bump in2 each other"!**

**AlexandraW/AnI: Uh, you wouldn't know it; it's **_**away**_** out in NY, and besides all the movies are sold out already. Srry.**

**Spanish Beauty: 'Kay, well…**

**AlexandraW/AnI: G2g get ready!**

**Chawtygirl: Same!**

**Lizard chick: Me 2!**

_**AlexandriaW/AnI has signed out.**_

_**Chawtygirl has signed out.**_

_**Lizard chick has signed out.**_

_**Spanish Beauty has signed out.**_

Westchester Mall

Victoria's Secret

4: 12 P.M

September 21st

Alicia had remembered that her father was on a business trip, and her Mama was busy trying to cooking dinner…again. So, Alicia decided to go solo to the Mall for her own shopping spree to lift her spirits. Alicia was already looking forward to having her own opinion on how panties look on her and liking or disliking panties on her own accord as she strode into Victoria's Secret—and received a nasty shock.

Chantal, Alexandria, and Liza were hovering around the Bargain Booth, stacked high with cheap panties that were going out of style fast—in Alicia's opinion, that is.

They wore no Girl Scout vests or sashes of any kind. Alicia realized that there was never any Girl Scout meeting. Alexandria and co. had thought that Alicia would have ditched the Mall idea and headed to the Westchester Cinema, leaving them a safe trip to the Mall. Alicia hoped she was wrong and checked her cell phone for any missed text messages or phone calls, praying that the girls had tried to get a hold of her to come along too…but there were none.

Alicia backed out of Victoria's Secret before anyone could see the tears threatening to come. Now she was officially alone.

The Hamilton Estate

4: 15 P.M

September 21st

Massie had soon remembered the Masquerade announcement and easily translated the part about Skye Hamilton—if you're not cool in Skye's book, you're not getting in. That meant that only the coolest of the cool were allowed in. However, anybody above Skye's class was automatically allowed in. Although Skye had power over the eighth graders, all tenth graders had power over _her_. Massie bet, though, that Skye would do her very best as a 9th grade Alpha to prevent LBR tenths in.

Of course, Massie was on Skye's good side. Skye had probably heard of Massie "thwarting the scandalous Alicia Rivers" and was just waiting to hand Massie eight tickets to her—four for the PC and four for their dates—and praise Massie for all her hard work.

When Isaac pulled up to the Hamilton Estate, Massie saw Skye getting the mail out of their perfectly white mailbox. Massie told Isaac to stop so that Massie would exit the Range Rover precisely behind Skye. This little plan worked, and Massie reached her hand out to tap Skye's shoulder. Skye's free hand shot behind her and painfully grabbed Massie's.

"Heyyy, Skye…" Massie greeted shakily, wincing in pain. Skye released her and whirled around.

"Massie Block," Skye replied, her voice coated in honey. "What a pleasantly unexpected surprise…and by unexpected, I mean totally expected!" She snapped, throwing in a laugh.

"Yeah, well I heard the Masquerade was coming up, and I needed to see you for tickets"—Massie began, but Skye turned back around to the mailbox.

"Definitely, consider it done." She replied simply.

"You—you mean I get eight tickets, just like that?" Massie gasped at how easy it sounded.

"Wrong!" Skye said. Massie stifled a groan. It was just like Skye to fling surprises at Massie. "I'll give you your ticket. Your Pretty Committee friends need to come to me for their tickets, and so do your dates. If one of your friends or their dates isn't fit for a ticket, the happy couple will spend their lovely evening at home. That applies to your date, too. Understand?" Skye asked, not bothering to face Massie.

"So, if my date isn't cool, we both don't get tickets, same with my friends?" Massie repeated.

"Pretty much, but if one of your friends' dates isn't cool enough, if the girl gets a cooler date, I'll reconsider. If one of your friends isn't cool enough, their date could get another date and I'll reconsider. Only the coolest of the cool 9th and 8th graders will get in on my watch," Skye confirmed.

"'Kay," Massie sighed, clearing her throat.

Great, Massie thought, its Skye's costume party all over again.

'**Scuse me if it's bad…it's almost 10 PM here and my parents are playing cards outside w/friends……and they're loud….**

**--**


	11. So

**A/N I'm baaaaaaaack!!**

**POLL UPDATE: Most votes per PC Girl so far**

**Massie: Massington**

**Claire: Clam AND Clarington**

**Kristen: Cam AND Josh**

**Alicia: Jolicia**

**Dylan: Cam AND Jesse**

**I need to narrow Kristen, Claire, and Dylan's choices down to one, so I'm going to change the poll to just Kristen, Claire, and Dylan.**

**THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT IT WILL DEFINITELY BE MASSINGTON AND JOLICIA!! Just saying ;)**

**Also, I remembered—I didn't add KristenxDune, so I'm adding that one now…**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

September 22nd

3: 25 P.M

Massie smoothed her purple streak down for the fiftieth time since she had sat down in her vanity chair across from Isabel and Harvey. They sat in old, stiff, wooden chairs Massie had found while bravely exploring her ancient cellar, containing the furnace that hadn't been used in decades and yet still intimidated _the _fearless Massie Block.

Isabel was asking questions very fast and scribbling down Massie's answers at an even faster pace. Harvey sat beside her with his digital camera, snapping a photo every so often, mentally challenging Massie to think fast and flash a grin that said '_You _think you have It? Well, I _am_ It.'

"SoMassie," Isabel began another question. "HowexactlydidyoufigureoutthatAlicia'slifewasquoteboringendquote?" she asked.

"Could you repeat and/or rephrase?" Massie asked with a forced giggle. How could she be nervous in front of these two LBRs? The answer escaped her.

"Imean, didAliciatellyoupersonallythatherlifewasquoteboringendquote?" Isabel repeated.

"Oh, well, not exactly. I mean, it was pretty obvious. After all, her cousin and possibly her whole Spain-habituating family hates her. It was the daily grind every day, too," Massie lied.

"Andwhatdoyouthinkthisquotedailygrindendquoteis?" Isabel asked.

"Serving me hand and foot, like the good beta she _was_," Massie said simply with a flip of her hair that said 'Duh!'. Massie took extra care to emphasize the 'was' so that she made it clear that Alicia was no longer in the PC, and so that Massie wasn't too obvious.

"Ah, Isee. So…howdidyoucometolearnthatAliciaknewaboutthewholecheatingthing?" Isabel asked.

"Well, I knew that Alicia had spoken with Olivia and Josh earlier, although Gawd knows what about. All I know is that she strode into the High Hills club as if she was the Queen of BOCD—my title, _nawt_ hers," Massie groaned, rolling her amber eyes. "Then I went to the bathroom, and when I came out, I knew."

"Howdidyouknow? Whatdidyouseeorhear?" Isabel continued.

"I heard Josh talking to a very tearful-sounding Duh—I mean, Olivia. Then, I peered around the corner, and…I saw them kissing, and I knew that Alicia knew and was okay with it because why would she be so confident unless she was in on it?" Massie laughed as if it was that easy.

"Howdoyouknowshewasinonit? Maybeshedidn'tknowandgotaconfidenceboostfromwhateverliesJoshorOliviamayhavetoldher." Isabel mused.

"Well, um…" Massie began, totally traumatized. They were on to her, she could feel it. The way they were looking at her was like they could smell her fear. Massie felt a pinprick of sweat forming at her brow and quickly swatted it away before it could be seen. She tugged on her purple streak as if it could save her glossed lips from spilling everything.

"Byallmeans, takeyourtime," Isabel grinned sweetly, but Massie saw determination in her eyes. She knew…she knew Massie was lying. She bet Isabel knew everything. Harvey, too. She had to make sure Claire stayed away from Harvey for Massie's own good.

**Massie: May-day!**

**Kristen: ??**

**Massie: I'm going down…Harvey and Isabel are on to us, I think…they're asking all these weird questions, and…**

**Kristen: Massie, breath. This isn't the Massie Block I know. Just take a deep breath, and…**

**Massie: And…?**

**Kristen: And just in case, set the clock on your phone to way past the interview time. JIC u need to AWOL fast.**

**Massie: TY. Heart u.**

**Kristen: Good luck, heart u 2.**

"Of course Alicia knew about the cheating and was in on it, too. She told me herself." Massie answered finally, smiling confidently.

"Shetoldyou?" Isabel gasped, her eyebrows knitting together. Ah-bviously Massie's answer wasn't on the menu of L'Interview Diner.

"Yeah, she told me she knew all about Josh and Olivia," Massie confirmed. "But, she didn't dump him. Why? Because she wants to know all about Josh and Olivia so she can cause the drama and be the star, 'cause we all know she wants to be #1, and we also know that she will never be it because _I _am number one," Massie added.

"Uh…" Isabel droned, exchanging worried glances with Harvey.

Massie drew her cell phone out like a weapon and checked the newly set time. "Ehmagawd, look at the time! Quarter after four? Well, I'm sure Kuh-laire is more than ready for her interview. Her house is the one right next to mine. Buh-bye, now!" Massie giggled, ushering a now standing Isabel and Harvey out the door.

"But"—Harvey began.

"Wait a min"—Isabel tried.

"You'd better get to Claire's fast—don't want to be late!" Massie laughed, slamming the door in their faces. Massie locked the door and snatched her cell phone on the dresser. She texted Inez on her cell phone A Christmas gift from the Blocks to make sure that Isabel and Harvey get out of the house and make sure they don't take a single photo—and if they do, to confiscate their cameras.

"Done, done, and done," Massie sighed aloud.

Westchester Mall

Formal Dress 4 U

September 22nd

5: 23 P.M

"Carrrrrrl," Massie crooned with her arms outstretched as soon as she entered Formal Dress 4 U, the hottest dress Shoppe in Westchester, county.

"Maaaaaaaaaaassieeeeeee!" A tall, skinny blond with a buzz cut and a slight lisp cried, running over and giving Massie air-kisses.

"Ah-mazing to see you again, Carl," Massie greeted, grinning. "You know my friends," she said, gesturing towards Kristen, Dylan, and Claire.

"Of course! Dill, Kristi, aaaaand…" Carl's voice trailed off as he saw Claire. "Who's this?"

"Oh, Carl, this is my new friend Kuh-laire Lyons. She moved here from Florida last year. Claire, this is Carl, an ah-mazing employee at Formal Dress 4 U," Massie introduced politely.

"Claaaaaaaaaire," Carl greeted, air-kissing her. "You look divine, babe! We'll call you C, 'Kay?" he offered.

"'Kay," Claire giggled.

"I see four be-yoo-tiful girls in front of me, but where is Alicia, that _goy_-geous girlie?" Carl asked.

Kristen, Dylan, and Claire exchanged nervous glances while Massie stood strong. "Who's Alicia?" Massie asked. "We don't know any Alicia's," she said.

"No way! But she was, like, your BFF!" Carl protested. Massie pulled out her cell phone and read her latest text while she contemplated her answer.

**Dylan: Gay?**

**Massie: Mmhm.**

**Kristen: Figures.**

**Claire: Yeah…nice guy, though.**

**Massie: Given.**

**Kristen: Ah-greed.**

**Dylan: Yuuup.**

**Claire: Is he fashion reliable? Lol, I can't believe I just said that.**

**Massie: Oh, yes! In third grade, when I met Kristi and Dill, we signed up for the OCD Elementary Pageant, Carl gave us the best dresses. We were so hawt, the judges had to give all three of us first prize!**

**Kristen: True story!**

**Dylan: It was ah-mazing, naturally.**

**Claire: 'Kay, I'm convinced!**

"My BFFs are right here," Massie said. "But my _best_ BFF would _to_-tally have to be Kristen here," she said, linking arms with Kristen. Kristen grinned and her eyes lit up—Massie had just chosen the next Beta. It was so sudden and yet so subtle. It was _so_ Massie.

"Ah-greed," Kristen bubbled while Dylan and Claire exchanged glances of shock and betrayal. They whispered to each other, "Nawt fair!"

"So, back to business—what do you need today, girlies?" Carl asked, anticipated, grinning at the girls with eyebrows raised.

"We need four ah-mazing dresses for a masquerade ball we're having at school," Massie stated in her beautiful-business mode.

"Any colors in mind, dah-ling?" Carl asked, crossing his arms.

"Given," Massie giggled. "Purple for me, blue for Kristen, green for Dylan, and pink for Claire," she said.

"Okie-dokie! Come on, girlies, so many dresses, so little time!" Carl laughed, clapping his hands and leading the girls past racks and racks of cheap and bargained rags that passed for dresses. Massie saw a few LBRs from school, and made sure to strut her stuff the best she could.

Carl led them through an open door—and into what had to be mall heaven. It was like a giant luxury walk-in closet, with gowns of every color and style and size lining the endless walls. It was darker in here, and each gown had its own little spotlight. Massie could easily see herself under these spotlights in a gorgeous gown and the center of the dance floor at BOCD. Her prince charming would emerge from the crowd. His mouth would form the words, "May I have this dance?" and everyone would watch enviously as Massie Block and her knight in shining armor danced and stole the attention of even the faculty. One question—who's prince charming?

Massie batted these thoughts away with a blink of an eye and followed Carl waaaay down the hall, where even more prettier dresses stood. "These are our newest selections of dresses," Carl announced, spreading his arms.

"How new?" Massie challenged.

Carl winked and said, "Practically fresh off the designer's pad!"

**Massie: Pad.**

**Kristen: LOL. ;)**

"Oh, my god!" Claire cried, staring at a beautiful pink gown. It was stunningly breathtaking…it was so innocent, and it was the perfect shade of pink. It was _so_ Claire.

"Ah, this dress is created using the highest quality satin and organza and has an almost medieval feel about it. The color is baby pink, very sweet and feminine. The strapless bodice is provided with two removable transparent spaghetti straps and is laced sexily at the back to guarantee a perfect fit. One of the most attractive features about this particular dress is its attention to detail with lace scallops decorating the bust-line, dropped waist and opening of the organza overskirt. The bust is also different in that small pinch-pleats have been sewn in vertically to enhance height and slimness. The effect of the dress is finished off with a matching shawl," Carl described, using a remote protruded from his suit pocket to have the headless mannequin wearing the dress move forward on a conveyer belt and turn every which way.

"Can I have it? How much?" Claire begged.

"Of course, dah-ling!" Carl laughed. "1,000 later you'll have your dress!"

"1,000?" Claire gasped. "Never mind…I can't afford"—she began in despair, but Massie silenced her.

"Kuh-_laire_, this is one of the biggest days of our eighth-grade lives. _I'll_ pay." Massie offered, grinning.

"You sure?"

"Given."

A few minutes of dress searching later, Massie found The Dress. "Ehmagawd, this one totally says, 'Masquerade Maiden'!" She gasped. Carl sidled up beside her and described the dress, turning it like he did Claire's.

"This luxury dress is designed with the absolute of luxury and class in mind. It is crafted from the best quality satin and the deep purple color reminds one of royalty. The dress is designed enhanced by the addition of gold embroidery of vines, leaves and pretty sequins. The embroidery theme is carried on through the full skirt design of the dress which falls from a drop v-waist and is ruche in various places throughout the skirt leaving one with the impression of yards of fabric, weight, and the ultimate in extravagance. Although this is a relatively simple dress, the understated elegance of it speaks for itself."

"I'll take it! How much?" Massie blurted.

"1,500, but don't you want to try it on first?" Carl asked, confused.

"No way! This is _the_ dress. I know it will fit _perfectly_," Massie said, determined.

Kristen smoothed her brown-blonde hair to get rid of strands sticking up to the sheer excitement she had. She was finally a Beta! No, no…_the_ Beta! It was only fair, since Massie had to pick a beta sooner or later. She didn't know why Claire and Dylan didn't think it was fair—after all, Claire is the most LBRish of the PC, and Dylan was just…too carefree. No, Kristen was the best choice.

As Massie and Claire fawned over their new gowns, Kristen still searched for a blue one. She had wanted yellow, but her alpha chose blue. Normally Kristen'd argue a bit, but as a beta, she had to obey her leader like Alicia _didn't_. Then, Kristen saw an ah-may-zing blue dress—it was absolutely perfect! Carl walked over to her on instinct and started to describe the beautiful dress in perfect detail.

"Hmmm, this peacock blue, two-tone dress crafted from the best quality fabrics available is sure to be a winner, particularly if your color is blue. The strapless bodice is prettily adorned with silver and white embroidery over the bust area to compliment the silver wrap tie of the high waisted overskirt. The evening gown is designed with the shape of most female bodies in mind and will suit virtually anyone, it is however particularly apt for a less defined waistline. This dress has the beauty and character to give anyone wearing it the confidence to feel outstandingly gorgeous and is a wise choice for any wardrobe," Carl said. "You like?"

"How much?"

"900! A nice price for a dress so fine," Carl persuaded. Kristen's heart fell ten stories. She could never afford it, not with her own money.

"Kris, I got this one, don't worry—I'll pay," Massie offered politely, grinning and putting her arm around Kristen's drooping shoulder.

"Thanks, Mass! I heart you!" Kristen giggled, hugging Massie.

"Dyl, you haven't really been taking much time looking over dresses," Carl observed at a cross-armed Dylan.

"These dresses are for, like, size fours! I'm an…_eight_!" Dylan wailed.

"An eight? No problem, sweetie! I got the perfect dress for you, doll-face!" Carl insisted, pushing Dylan over to a green gown with a slightly wider waist. "This beautifully styled 1950's dress in green organza would be the envy of many 50's film stars. The bust is accented by a softly ruche halter design, trimmed with beadwork. This popular design is suitable for young ladies wanting to add a little to the bust-line, showing off a little bit of cleavage and long slender arms, while at the same time enhancing a neat waistline. The skirt is full and generous, flowing dreamily down to a floor-length hemline. This dress is elegant and certainly not busy; it would therefore be well complimented by the wearing of a crinoline petticoat," Carl recited.

"I thought you said these dresses were brand new?" Dylan countered, but it was obvious she was mesmerized by the dress that complimented her eyes so well.

"I said 1950's style, dearie, not 1950 designed," Carl firmly corrected. "Carl never lies!"

"Fine, how much is it?" Dylan asked.

"950 and it's all yours," Carl replied, grinning.

"Done," Dylan sighed, gazing at her dress. Kristen almost envied Dylan. If Kristen had Dylan's eyes and was four sizes heavier than she already was, Kristen would've snatched that dress as if life depended awn it.

It wasn't her actual life, but her social life depended on this dance. It was eighth-through tenth-grade. Dune'd be there. Kristen's color was blue, and this dress made a big fashion statement. Kristen'd stroll onto the dance floor, innocent and beautiful like Cinderella, and Dune would literally let Skye fall to the floor, and he would run over and ask Kristen to dance…then they'd kiss…and Kristen'd have a happy ending.

Unless _Skye_ ruined it for her.

Westchester Mall

Formal Dress 4 U

September 22nd

5: 30 P.M

"Mama, it's perfect! Can I take it?" Alicia begged Nadia, admiring her gorgeous self in the mirror. When her special helper, Lena, described the dress, Alicia wasn't paying attention. She was staring at her former best friends down the hall as they picked out beautiful gowns—Alicia liked Massie's the most.

"Alicia, you look absolutely _impresionante_!" Nadia complimented. "That means 'stunning' in Spanish," she added to Lena, who smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Mama," Alicia sighed.

"How much is it?" Nadia asked Lena.

"1,500," Lena replied.

"Sold!" Nadia laughed. Alicia smiled and laughed with Nadia, took a deep breath, and timidly walked over to Massie, who was holding her purple dress.

"Hey, Massie," Alicia greeted, clearing her throat. Massie rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip, annoyed.

"What do you want?" Massie asked coldly. The other Pretty Committee members swarmed around Massie with angry looks. Kristen stood closest to Massie.

"I didn't come over here to make you apologize. I just want you to answer my question," Alicia said nicely.

Massie sighed, "Whatever. Shoot."

"Why did you do it?" Alicia asked, pain in her eyes. That's all she wanted to know.

Massie stopped glaring and let her free arm drop to her side. "Oh, Alicia…" she sighed regretfully. "Did you come from a bird's ass?" she asked, her voice becoming icy and merciless.

"No…" Alicia sighed, knowing that something mean was going to come next.

"Then why are you acting like such a turd!" Massie blurted, laughing. The rest of the PC chuckled with her.

"Because I was hurt by a former best friend," Alicia replied stiffly and strode all the way back to Nadia. Hey, she tried. At least Alicia tried to grow up from all the cattiness. Massie, however, was not interested in maturing yet.

And all Alicia felt was pity…for Massie.

**--**

**A/N: Hey, I want to put the pics of the dresses on my profile the links but I don't know how to do it so that you can click on the words MASSIE'S DRESS like a link and it'll take you there. Help?**


	12. Of little pecks and camp tramps

The Poll results are in

**The Poll results are in! They're not over, but they're in.**

**KRISTEN: Dune.**

**DYLAN: Jesse.**

**CLAIRE: Cam.**

**Okay…I forgot to add ClaireXHarvey on the poll. Sooo…I am making a new poll for Claire's pairing! Either it's Cam or Harvey, you choose!**

**FYI, this doesn't mean K/D, D/J, OR C/C is going to happen. We'll see. ;)  
**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

September 23rd

3: 15 P.M

Claire smoothed her bangs behind her ears and knocked on Massie's door, taking notice of the KEEP OUT sign on the doorknob. And not caring. After all, this was a sort-of emergency—one that Massie'd like.

Claire stroked her messy ponytail as she checked her cell phone for messages and missed calls. Only two texts and a voice mail remained. Claire deleted the texts, and considered the voice mail. It was the one from Cam after the run-in at the High Hills club. Not yet, Claire decided as she stuffed her cell phone back in her pocket.

She examined her nails as she waited for a reply from Massie. Her cuticles looked more worse than if a termite had eaten them. With a mental sigh, Claire wrote _Call nail salon _on her mental To-do list.

Claire re-considered her plans for tonight. Was it just a trick to get her to spill some all-powerful secret about Massie that nobody but her knew? Probably not, Claire thought as she shook her head. There were only two people that knew just about everything about Massie Block: Alicia, and now Kristen. Claire rolled her eyes. She still didn't get Massie's sudden decision about Kristen being beta. After all, she didn't choose a new beta when Alicia broke the boy fast or tried to make her own clique! Then again, Claire thought, Massie has never been this nasty to Alicia.

Why? Claire didn't have any idea why Massie sent that faux email/pictures to just about every LBR and Blister at BOCD. Maybe she confided in Kristen…and maybe Claire could get it out of Kristen. Kristen was really flustered when she was promoted to second-in-command, and maybe she still was…and vulnerable. Claire had learned a few things from Massie over the past year, and one of those things were: One has more confidence on IM than anywhere else. Yup, Claire decided, I'll interrogate Kristen later. Right now she had more important things to deal with. For instance, where was Massie?

"Massie? You there?" Claire asked meekly with another light knock on the door.

"Who wants to know?" Massie's voice emanated from behind the woodwork.

"The pizza man," Claire replied sarcastically. "Who do you think?" she giggled.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Massie. Claire smiled back and was about to cross the threshold when Massie put her hand on the opposite side of the doorframe, blocking her route.

"Kuh-laire, did you order Swiss on your sandwich?" Massie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh, no…I had a salad for lunch," Claire replied, confused.

"Then stop making your comebacks so cheesy!" Massie snapped, removing her hand and ushering Claire in.

"Hey, you were the one that taught me that one!" Claire protested, holding back a giggle.

"When was that?" Massie asked, closing the door and crossing her arms.

"Last year, remember?" Claire reminded her.

"Exactly. That comeback is _so_ twelve months ago," Massie scoffed plopping down on her bed. "Now, what do you want? Sit." She invited, gesturing to the space on the bed beside her.

"I need to borrow some clothes," Claire began.

"Done." Massie blurted, snapping her fingers.

"Not just any clothes, Mass. _Nice _clothes," Claire continued.

"Have you mistaken me for Kristen?" Massie asked, her hand flying to her gaping mouth.

"No…?" Claire replied. She never understood Massie.

"Then why are you implying that I have cheap clothes?" she countered nastily.

"Ehmagawd—that's _nawt_ what I meant, Massie!" Claire groaned impatiently.

"Then, what?" Massie asked, crossing her legs.

"Ineedniceclothesthatyouwouldwearonadate!" Claire blurted, afraid of Massie's reply.

Massie's shoulders sagged. "I told you to stay _away_ from Harvey, nawt _date_ him!" she groaned. "Gawd, Claire, how dense can you get?" she added.

"What makes you think it's Harvey?" Claire said, her eyes not meeting Massie's. Massie raised her eyebrows in a _I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that _way. "Okay, okay, it's Harvey…he asked me on the interview as, like, a surprise question. I couldn't refuse. I'm sorry," Claire sighed, hanging her head. She looked at Massie hopefully with puppy-dog eyes.

"Forget it," Massie dismissed, waving her arms as if she was trying to swat a fly. "I'll see what I can do." She sighed, getting up from her bed and toward her walk-in closet.

"You're the best, Mass!" Claire giggled, leaning back on the bed.

Massie poked her head out of the closet. "I know."

Westchester Mall

Food Court

September 23rd

4: 20 P.M

Claire smiled at Harvey admiringly as they sipped their shared chocolate frappe. She almost laughed out loud when he checked out her 9.4 outfit for the fifth time that day. He was hooked, she could tell.

She wore Ombre Skinny Jeans that hugged her legs in all the right places, a green Baby Doll top by Steps NY, a peace sign necklace by Wet Seal around her otherwise bare neck, a Chloe Heloise east west bag that held her cell phone and Victoria's Secret lip gloss, Citrine hoops by the Stone Rain earrings hung on her ears, In Style shades donned her blonde ponytail, and to top it all off, green Keds made the outfit.

"You look so pretty," Harvey said again after he sipped the drink.

"Thanks…again," Claire giggled softly as she took a bite of her usually-never-allowed-per-order-of-Massie Taco Bell burrito.

"Your welcome…again," Harvey laughed, nibbling on a Burger King French fry.

"So, what's the deal? Are you going to flatter me silly and make me spill some unbelievable dish on Massie?" Claire half-joked, playing with her straw.

"No…but—wait, you have an unbelievable dish on Massie?" Harvey asked, his eyes wide as saucers.

"No!" Claire giggled. "I was hypothetically speaking. Or theoretically…whichever comes first," she added.

"I was just joking," Harvey reassured. "It's just that—wow, you're just so pretty, and so confident, and so amazing. Like Massie…" he fantasized.

"Um…" Claire began, a little hurt. "You do know that you asked me, Kuh-laire Ly-uhns, on a date, right?" She asked, pronouncing her name carefully. 'Cause, I'd understand the mistake, since Massie's my neighbor and all," she half-joked, half-sighed. What she meant was: _If you're so obsessed with Massie then go ask her out yourself!_

"Noooo!" Harvey protested, waving his hands in front of him. "I meant that you're like Massie, but better," he corrected, timidly reaching his hand out to touch Claire's. "Much better."

"Better?" Claire echoed. "Really? Ehmagawd, that's so sweet!" she gasped, holding Harvey's hand with both of hers. She grinned genuinely at Harvey, with sheer admiration and gratitude in her shining eyes.

"Sweeter than this?" He asked, leaning over the food court table and softly kissing Claire on the cheek. Claire blinked rapidly, almost not believing it. It had taken Cam, like, a month to even ask her out, let alone make contact with her! Harvey must really mean business, Claire thought as Harvey leaned away. Cam had been distracted by Massie. After all she was the coolest girl at BOCD as of, like, forever. However, Harvey thought Claire was _better_ than Massie. He chose Claire without a second thought, and it took Cam awhile.

"Wow," Claire sighed, smiling.

"Wow is right," Harvey agreed. "You have like, wicked soft cheeks!" he gushed.

_Heissocute! _Claire thought as she grinned. "Thanks," she giggled. "Hold on a sec," she added. She opened her cell phone, hesitated, and quickly deleted Cam's voice mail. It was time to _really_ move on. "'Kay," she said, and shyly leaned forward, pecking Harvey on the lips. She was about to lean away when he advanced, kissing Claire full on the mouth.

And Claire liked it.

Westchester Mall

Upper Story

September 23rd

4: 23 P.M

"Eh," Kristen gasped.

"Ma," Dylan gasped. There was no response. Then they remembered—Alicia wasn't in the PC anymore.

"Gawd," Massie filled in. The three smiled at each other.

"Two lip-kisses in one day? Gawd, how much more action can she get!" Kristen gushed, practically half-way over the railing that overlooked the food court as she tried to get a better look at Claire and Harvey's action.

"Ehmagawd! I think I just saw some tongue!" Dylan gasped, peering through her binoculars. She had a look of slight disgust on her face.

"Seriously? Gimme those!" Massie ordered, grabbing the binoculars. She peered through them frantically. After a moment, she sighed, "False alarm."

Kristen and Dylan sighed with relief and continued to spy on the two lovebirds. The three PC members had opted to "supervise" Claire and Harvey's date, as Harvey was an ah-dork-able force to be reckoned with. Who knew what secrets Claire could spill? Harvey was certainly seductive to Claire, that is and could easily pry information from the vulnerable Claire. Massie had her cell phone in case things got testy, and if she needed to frantically text Claire to wave a white flag.

And so, Operation Stakeout was ago. So far, it was better than cable. Claire after sentencing herself to a severe scolding from Massie for getting that burrito had received some major action today. It was only the first date! It had taken her and Cam, like, half a year to lip-kiss! Either Harvey was way into Claire, or he was way into the dish on Massie. One or the other, Massie didn't like it. 1. A guy this fast could break any girl's heart just as quick, 2. Nobody was allowed to get the scoop on Massie. Nobody.

The date was going innocently enough, Massie supposed. Part of Claire's luck was the outfit, provided by yours truly, but most of it was the thickening mystery that is Harvey the photographer dude. Oh, the drama.

"How come all of a sudden Claire has all this action with guys and we're sitting here _spying_ on them?" Kristen blurted. "I mean, what happened to Kemp and Plovert and"—Kristen continued, stopped by a death glare from Massie. She had almost said Derrick, as in Massie's immature ex-boyfriend, commonly known as Derrington. Everyone in the PC knew that Massie wanted him back, but no one was stupid enough to say so, not even Massie.

"Kemp is a pervert and Plovert's a jerk," Dylan replied hastily. "Trust me—I know from experience," she added, pouting.

"Aw, it's okay, pickles!" Kristen giggled, wrapping her arm around Dylan. "You're right. They're _both _jerks, and perverts. I'm sorry for mentioning them," she apologized, stealing a glance at Massie. She was half-apologizing to her, too, for almost saying the D word.

Massie nodded with a half-smile and took another look through the binoculars. Kristen sighed with relief—Massie had forgiven her. "Ehmagawd! I have gossip worth two thousand—no, two _million_ gossip points!" she suddenly gasped.

"What?" Kristen and Dylan pressed in unison.

"Take a look for yourself," Massie said, handing the binoculars to Dylan. Dylan pressed them against her eyes and searched the Food Court frantically for whatever Massie was talking about. Then Dylan saw what the big deal was when her eyes landed on the table directly behind Claire's back.

"Ehmagawd! Is that _Cam_? With…_Nikki Dalton_?!" she gasped, almost dropping the binoculars.

"As in _Camp Tramp_ Nikki Dalton? No way! Gimme!" Kristen commanded, snatching the binoculars away from Dylan. She looked through them. "Ehmagawd, it _is_!" Kristen confirmed. She recognized her ugly face from when Claire showed them her Myspace profile and picture. Her profile said EW, and her pic said Pee-you!

"Why is she with Cam? Last time I checked, he was drooling over Kuh-laire more than he would over steak tips done medium-rare!" Dylan shrilled, staring at the unbelievable couple.

"Isn't she supposed to be at, like, summer camp or something?" Kristen screeched.

Dylan rolled her eyes and smacked Kristen's arm. "No, duh! It's nawt summer anymore!" she corrected.

"Oh, right. Well, whatevs! Massie, you have to text Claire now!" Kristen urged, bouncing up and down.

Massie silenced them by raising her palm swiftly. "No," she replied.

"_Whaaaat_? But Claire needs to know"—Dylan began, but Massie interrupted again.

"What Claire doesn't know won't hurt her—yet. Let her enjoy the night with Harvey, and…" Massie began, but her voice trailed off. "Ehmagawd, they're holding hands!" she shrieked, pointing at them. Kristen confirmed this by squealing when she looked through the binoculars.

"Maaaassiiiieeee…" Dylan whined, bouncing up and down like Kristen.

"Ehmagawd—that's it, I am _so_ texting Kuh-laire!" Massie cried, flipping out her cell phone.

**Massie: LOOK BEHIND YOU!!**

She was about to send it to Claire when her cell phone slipped right out of her suddenly sweaty palms, straight over the railing—right onto Nikki's head.

"Ehmagawd, DUCK!" Massie whisper-screamed, crouching on the floor and tugging Kristen and Dylan down with her. Through the safety of the railing, they could see Nikki holding the cell phone and looking up at the ceiling with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head and stared at the screen.

"Look behind you…?" She read aloud, puzzled. Eyebrows knit together, she slowly turned around and gasped, "Kuh-laire?!"

Claire startled and whipped her head around, almost smacking Nikki in the face with her ponytail. "Nikki?!" she screeched, gaping.

"Eh," Kristen whispered.

"Ma," Dylan murmured.

"Gawd," Massie gasped.

**FORUM UPDATE:**

**All positions are filled except one—gossip girl! So, if you are interested in joining my forum and being in the NEW Pretty Committee, please go to my forum! 'Kay? 'Kay. TTYL!**


	13. Birdie!

BOCD

Parking Lot

September 24th

3:01 P.M

"Mine looks horrible!"

"It does nawt! If any of our's stinks, its _mine_!"

"Yeah, true."

"Heyyyy!"

"Guys!" Massie scolded, her eyes wide with fury.

"Sorry," Kristen and Dylan apologized.

"If it helps, mine isn't that great either," Claire offered, even though her school photo was the best of the PC's, along with Massie's.

"Are you kidding me?" Kristen demanded.

"Your photo is so cute!" Dylan disagreed.

"No it's not," Claire insisted. "I didn't want any hair behind my shoulders and there's a whole bunch of it behind it, see?" she pointed out, gesturing to her photo.

"Come awn, that's nuh-thing!" Kristen said. "Look at mine! The weird foreign photographer-lady didn't even give me a chance to SMILE! She was like, 'onetwothree' and then flashed!" she complained, pouting.

Dylan snickered uncontrollably. "What?" Kristen demanded.

"Flashed?" Massie repeated, giggling. Claire chuckled into her palm.

"Ehmagawd, that's nawt what I meant! I meant--" Kristen began.

"We know, we know," Massie assured her. "It just sounded funny," she corrected.

"Yeah, well, the photo still sucks," Kristen sighed. "It looks like I'm half-asleep, nawt smiling!"

"Half-asleep? I look like I have bed head!" Dylan whined, waving the photo in Kristen's face. "I had no idea picture day was that day! I thought it was the _next _day, and I had a really bad hair-day. Look at me!" Dylan cried, shoving the picture up Massie's face.

"Stop it! How do you think I feel? My teeth are _so _huge, my bangs are lopsided, and my dimples look like wrinkles!" Massie complained, frowning at her photo. "I knew I should've just closed my mouth like Mom said. Now I have to keep my mouth shut at home 'cause if I complain, I'll never hear the end of it!" Massie groaned.

"Come on, you're not so bad," Claire cheered them up. "On mine, the letters in BOCD are crooked." she said. "I bet yours are all straight, right?"

"Opposite of yes!" Kristen declared.

"_All_ of our letters are crooked," Massie said.

"The 2008 is covering, like, half of my head," Dylan mumbled, staring at her photo.

"Same here," Kristen sighed.

"It looks like the 2008 _is _the reason my bangs are lopsided!" Massie groaned.

"Well, my 2008 is on my forehead, sort of, in a weird way?" Claire tried. She thought her photo was really good, but still wanted to support her friends.

"I bet you-know-who's photo is good," Dylan sighed.

"I bet nawt!" Kristen snapped, pinching Dylan's arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Dylan gasped, rubbing her arm.

"The A rule!" Kristen reminded her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah," Dylan murmured. "Sorry, Mass," she apologized.

"Whatever, Isaac's here," Massie dismissed, walking over to the Range Rover that just parked in front of them.

Isaac rolled down the driver's window and poked his head out. "Good afternoon, ladies," he greeted airily.

"Heyyy, Isaac," they greeted collectively as they piled into the Range Rover.

"Where to today, girls?" Isaac asked as Kristen slammed the door shut. She sat next to Dylan, who sat next to Claire, who sat next to Massie.

"Home," Kristen answered, glancing at Dylan. "Right?"

"Ri"—Dylan began.

"Opposite of right!" Massie corrected with a gleam in her eye.

"Huh?" Claire asked, raising her eyebrows. "You mean…we're going left this time? How do we get to your house from the left? We always go right when we leave BOCD," Claire reminded her.

"Kuh-laire!" Kristen groaned.

"She doesn't mean _left_, she means _wroooooong_!" Dylan confirmed, burping out 'wrong'.

"Ohh," Claire said, giggling.

"Isaac, take us to Tiffany's," Massie requested with an eye-roll as Isaac nodded and switched the car into drive. "We need new charm bracelets, remember?" she explained to TPC, who squealed and nodded.

"Ehmagawd, I'm _so_ excited!" Kristen squeaked, clapping her hands together.

"Can we have personalized charms and everything?" Dylan begged, her knees bouncing up and down with anxiety.

"Given," Massie replied, smirking.

"Wait, why can't we just take the 'N' charm that stands for 'New' off of our charm bracelets that we have now?" Claire asked, bewildered. "It saves a bunch of money," she explained to a gaping PC.

"Why?" Kristen shrilled.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd!" Dylan gasped. "How dumb can a blonde get?" she joked.

"'Cause then it'd still have the memory of Alicia and the NPC awn it!" Massie snapped. "Duh," she sighed.

"What if we took off the _A_ for Alicia charm, then?" Claire suggested.

"It would still hold the memories of Alicia," Massie shuddered.

"If we had charm bracelets that Alicia the EW's fingers had been awn, we would be socially ruined!" Kristen explained.

"That's why we need _new_ bracelets to smother those fingerprints and memories," Dylan continued.

"Ex_aaaaaa_ctly," Massie sing-songed.

"Okay, then," Claire said, nodding. "I call having the shoe charm!"

"I call soccer-ball!"

"I call crown!"

"I call perfume!"

"I call tramp-and-ex alert," Claire whimpered, pointing out the window. TPC gasped and leaned over as far as their seatbelts would allow to stare out the Range Rover window.

Cam was riding the bike that Claire remembered doubling on so many times…except, now he had a new double. Nikki Dalton. Yesterday at the food court, Claire and Nikki had pretended to be faux-friends, introducing each other as if they had never met.

"Heyy, you must be Cam's old friend," Nikki had greeted, smirking and giving Claire the once-over. Claire did the same to her.

"If by friend you mean ex-girlfriend, then yes," Claire corrected, f-iling. "I'm Claire Lyons, and you are…?" she trailed off.

"You mean…Cammie's never even mentioned me to his ex-girlfriend?" Nikki whined, glaring at Cam. He just shook his head, his palms facing upward in surrender.

"Cammie? Oh, that reminds me of when we planned our first kiss at Lake Placid. Cam had snuck into the Girls' cabin dressed as a girl named Camille, which can be shortened to Cammie," Claire reminisced.

"We had our first kiss on a dock, facing the sunset," Nikki said. "And it was by the ocean, nawt a lake," she added.

"Well, he took the time to try and beg for my forgiveness after almost kissing my classmate, Alicia," Claire said. "Any times like that?"

"He hasn't needed to do that, as he wouldn't fall for any girl but me," Nikki assumed, sticking her nose in the air.

"He fell for me, though," Claire reminded her, smiling sympathetically. "Five times, actually," she added.

"_Five times?" Cam blurted. "Have we seriously broken up and made up five times?"_

"_Fifth time's the charm," Claire confirmed, raising her eyebrows to hint that five was enough for her and that they weren't getting back together._

"_Who's he?" Cam asked, jerking his head at a bewildered Harvey sipping his soda._

"_Uh…hi," he greeted, waving sheepishly. _

"_Kuh-laire!" Nikki gasped. "You have to introduce me to your friend," she insisted, giving Harvey the once-over and winking at him._

"_How rude of me not to introduce you—Cam, this is Harvey Sanchez, my boyfriend. Harvey, this is Cam Fisher, my five-times ex-boyfriend," Claire introduced, pulling Harvey closer._

"_B-boyfriend?" Nikki, Cam, and Harvey stammered collectively. Claire nodded._

"_Oh, and here I was thinking he was a homosexual," Cam barked with a forced laugh. "Silly me!"_

"_What did you just call me?" Harvey gasped, his face reddening and his hands curling into fists. It was all Claire could do to hold him back._

"_You heard me," Cam snickered, smirking and crossing his arms. He was obviously amused by Harvey's frustration as Nikki clung to Cam._

"_Why, I ought to"—Harvey began, furious._

"_Harvey, let's go," Claire insisted, pecking him on the cheek to calm him down. Cam was instantly angered by this, as one of his hands curled into a small fist, but that was only until Nikki turned his chin to face her and smacked her lips right on his._

"_Wanna get going, Cammie-poo?" she simpered, smirking._

_Claire widened her eyes when she felt a tinge of jealousy, but when she touched Harvey's arm and smiled at him, it instantly evaporated when she looked again._

"_Okay," Cam decided, and wrapped his arm around Nikki's shoulder. The couple turned around and started to walk out of the food court._

"_I'm Nikki, by the way," Nikki called back to Claire, turning her head. "Nikki Dalton, Cam's girlfriend. I just know we're going to be such good friends," she added with a smirk and turned her head back to Cam._

"_Can't wait," Claire called with fake-enthusiasm._

And now, there they were again, doubling on Cam's bike. "They are _so_ meant for each other," Dylan sighed, speed-chewing a piece of gum she had popped into her mouth a minute ago. Claire had the odd reminder of gummy-bears when she saw the green wad dart around Dylan's teeth and tongue, contorting into different blobs and shapes with each chomp of Dylan's whitened teeth.

TPC turned their heads to glare at Dylan. "I mean—if Cam chooses a tramp like Nikki over a sweetheart like Claire, then they both deserve each other," Dylan explained, holding up a hand figuratively.

TPC nodded and turned back to the window. Nikki happened to turn her head to the left and see Claire's blank face staring back at her. She spat out her gumball on the wheel of the Range Rover and smirked back at Claire.

"Ehmagawd, she spat on my tires!" Massie gasped.

"Bee-yotch," Dylan grumbled.

"Ah-greed," Kristen chimed in.

Nikki ruffled Cam's hair and wrapped her arms around his collar, a maneuver that Claire used to do with Cam all the time. Ahb-viously Nikki found out and was trying to use it to bug Claire, with no success. Okay…_some_ success.

"Badminton!" Massie sing-songed. Dylan and Kristen grinned with anticipation while Claire just squinted, puzzled. "One, two, three…" she counted off.

"Birdie!" Dylan, Kristen, and Massie cried and flipped Nikki the bird, pressing their hands to the car window.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Nikki screamed, tightening her grasp around Cam's neck by 10 times.

"Ooof!" Cam choked, his hands automatically flying off the handle bars to Nikki's hands, trying to pry his neck free of her breath-stealing fingernails. The bike spun wildly out of control and collapsed—along with Nikki and Cam—right onto the sidewalk.

"Eh," Dylan shrieked.

"Ma," Kristen screeched.

"Gawd," Massie squealed.

"Eeeeep!" Claire squeaked, throwing her arms around TPC. They screamed, laughed, and high-fived each other triumphantly. The taste of victory was oh-so sweet, indeed.

Tiffany and Co.

September 24th

3: 23 P.M

"Alicia?" someone called, causing Alicia to whip around face-to-face with Olivia Ryan.

"Oh. Hi, Olivia," She greeted bitterly, crossing her arms.

"Um, so you heard, huh?" Olivia asked, biting her lip. The band-aid was off her nose from the last time Alicia had seen her ex-friend, so the nose job was done. It didn't look so great.

Gah! Alicia thought. Wasn't Alicia Rivera supposed to be _nice_? PC-free Alicia, anyway. And niceness meant no scrutinizing people's nose jobs! Even in thought, and even if they suck and belong to someone you hate with a passion.

"About…?" Alicia said, pretending to act dumb while she reorganized some Tiffany boxes that had been disturbed to the pure-white counter next to her.

"Oh, good, so you didn't hear," Olivia sighed, relieved. "'Kay, see you in school!" she saluted, and skipped right out of the door before Alicia could call after her.

Alicia sighed. She had hoped Olivia would try to apologize about her back-stabbing Alicia, and maybe Alicia would half-forgive her and they'd become friends again. Alicia needed a friend more than anything right now.

Alicia finished setting up the boxes and straightened her Tiffany-blue vest and made sure her nametag that said, "Hey, my name is Alicia" was showing. That's right, she applied for a part-time job at Tiffany. She wasn't really working with jewelry yet, but she was doing a really good job with inventory and customer service and janitorial and all that. Her manager, Amanda, said that she might even earn a slight promotion soon.

It was a good pay, and Alicia felt humane about earning her own money instead of spending all the cold hard cash her dad earned on designer clothes. She even considered lending the money she earned in her paycheck to Nadia, to put towards the Hire-a-Chef fund instead of blowing it all on a new bottle of Angel perfume or a Ralph Lauren bag. Alicia snickered, thinking about the funny conversation she and Nadia had about cooking last night. Alicia could hardly remember having a nice, long conversation with her mother—

A burst of collective laughter snapped Alicia back to reality and she turned her head to the sound of the giggling. Of course…the Pretty Committee.

**A/N Okay, has anyone ever heard of this website called Polyvore dot com? Well, go to it and type StyleFashionAndMore in the search bar, then click the "Members" tab. That's me with the Bridgit Mendler icon! I make a whole bunch of sets for PSILU, but nawt all the sets are for PSILU. Some are just for fun. ;)**


	14. Truth or Dare?

Tiffany and Co.

September 24th

3:25 P.M

"CLAMs at 3 o'clock," Massie whispered, jerking her head toward a couple of non-BOCD attending guys in a corner, whispering and snickering at something that supposedly involved their hands squeezing invisible melons.

"What are they doing?" Dylan wondered, raising her eyebrows.

"You don't want to know," Kristen, who had seen boys do this hand gesture, assured, shuddering.

"Wanna go talk to them?" Massie suggested. "They're cute enough for a first date," she calculated, giving them a once-over with a cocked head.

"They may seem like it, but they're nawt," Kristen disagreed, putting her hand on Massie's shoulder. "Their names are Tyler, Jax, and Scooter—_the_ most disgusting boys awn the planet," she said, shuddering as she pointed each one out. "I met them at GAS this summer—the skate park right next to the double H club," Kristen explained when TPC eyed her suspiciously when she said 'GAS'.

"Well, I'm free tonight. They're good enough for a one-night brand," Massie said, winking.

"One-night brand?" Claire repeated. "Don't you mean one-night _stand_?" she corrected a little too loudly. A small crowd of girls eyed her, snickering.

Dylan and Kristen laughed while Massie rolled her eyes. "No, I mean one-night _brand_! It's like a one-night stand, but it's long enough to leave your mark—it's the base _before_ kissing," Massie explained. "Once we ditch 'em, they'll have stories to tell their grandkids—about the A-lister that got away," she added.

"Ohh," Dylan, Kristen, and Claire sing-songed collectively.

"Now—awn three," Massie said. "One, two three…"

"Aahahahahahahaha!" TPC burst out laughing as loud and believable as they could. Dylan turned her face red, Kristen squeezed tears out of her eyes, and Masssie and Claire leaned on each other for fake support while slapping their knees. Half-a-minute later, TPC had to catch their breath as they glanced over at Tyler, Jax, and Scooter.

"Ehmagawd! They're nawt even _glancing_ at us," Dylan whined, crossing her arms as the boys continued squeezing melon-juice.

"They didn't once-over us, either!" Massie gasped. "We did them the honor, and they don't return us the favor? Gawd!"

"Good riddance," Kristen scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I _have_ a boyfriend," Claire protested.

"Who said anything about _you_?" Massie retorted. "There's _three_ of them, _three_ of us that are single! Do. The. Math."

"Actually…" Dylan began. "I'm sort of crushing awn someone," she admitted sheepishly.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie gasped.

"Who is it?" Claire pressed.

"I think his name is Jesse," Dylan replied.

"You _think_?" Kristen echoed. "Do you even _know_ this guy?" she demanded, tapping her foot.

"Of course I do!" Dylan said, rolling her eyes to avoid meeting Kristen's. Kristen raised her eyebrows and stared at Dylan. "Okay…I don't," Dylan sighed. TPC groaned. "Look, I'm trying, 'kay? He's the son of this famous French fashion designer, Pierre Lemoore. They have a modeling agency in downtown Westchester, _aaaand_ when I filled in an application for their fashion show…" Dylan's voice trailed off, and she took a deep breath as if the following words hurt to say. "I got turned down because size eight is considered _l'hippopotame _in greater France," Dylan explained, pouting.

"_L'hippo_…_l'hip_…_l'_what?" Claire tried.

"_L'hippopotame_," Dylan repeated. "It means hippo-like."

"Ehmagawd!" Massie gasped.

"That is _so_ mean," Claire sympathized.

"France is so over-rated, anyway. All they have in Paris are salted snails and crooked LBRs trying to earn redemption," Kristen offered, rubbing Dylan's back with her hand supportively.

"Crooked?" Claire repeated.

"Y'know," Kristen prodded, raising her eyebrows. "Crooked? Opposite of _straight_," she whispered.

"Oh." Claire squeaked with wide eyes.

"Awn the plus-side…" Dylan began, half-smiling. "I _have_ been trying to lose weight lately…" she continued.

"And…?" Massie urged.

"Aaaaaaand…." Dylan drawled. "I'masize_six_!" she squeaked.

"Eeeeeeeeeep!" Massie, Claire, and Kristen squealed, throwing their arms around Dylan and hugging her, giggling.

Massie felt a tap on her shoulder and she whirled around as she released Dylan. Claire, Kristen, and Dylan also turned around. A girl in her late-teens stood over them in a Tiffany-blue vest with a nametag that said, 'Hey, my name's Amanda' and a golden tag below it that said, 'MANAGER'. She had reddish-gold thin hair with major split-ends, and her voice was nasally. She had acne everywhere, and she had about five piercings on her left ear. Massie was not intimidated and she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot as if she was impatient and annoyed…which she was.

"Hi," Amanda greeted, f-iling. "I'm Amanda, manager of Westchester's Tiffany and Co.," she introduced, holding out a flaky hand with peeling fingers. She had a huge, oozing scab on her knuckles and a mole the size of Jupiter on her thumb. Her nails were bitten half-way down the bed…they were worse than Kuh-laire's.

"Yeah," Massie simply said, raising her eyebrows at the hand with a disgusted face. Amanda smiled and withdrew her hand and placed both behind her back.

"And, you are…?" Amanda asked, her voice trailing off in question.

"We're"—Claire began, but Kristen nudged her and she shut her mouth.

"I'm Ann Chovie, and these are my friends: Eileen Awnyou, Sandy Beeches, and Paige Turner." Massie introduced. Dylan Tess, Kristen Paige, and Claire Sandy twisted into half-smiles as they tried not to laugh.

"Nice to meet you, Ann; Eileen; Sandy; and Paige," Amanda greeted, eyeing them suspiciously. She knelt down to Massie's eye-level as if she were three years old. "I need to ask you a favor, Ann," Amanda began.

"Shoot," Massie said, f-iling harder.

"Could you and your little friends keep it down? You're disturbing the other customers," Amanda requested, leaning forward. Massie examined a lipstick smudge on her front tooth, and she could practically see the boogers up her nose.

"What other customers, Eileen?" Massie asked Dylan, looking around the store.

"I don't see anyone. What do you think, Paige?" Dylan said to Kristen.

"Looks like they all cleared out. Right, Sandy?" Kristen said to Claire. Claire opened her mouth, but no sound came out until Kristen nudged her again.

"Right," Claire coughed.

"There's no one here, Mandy. Can I call you Mandy? 'Kay, thanks, buh-bye now," Massie simpered, waving good-bye to Amanda. Kristen, Claire, and Dylan did the same thing. It was true—there was no one else in the store except a few employees in vests lingering around the store.

"Just a minute," Amanda said, holding her palm up. "Why do you think they left?" she simpered.

Massie gasped inward at Amanda's attitude. "Do you know who I am?" she sputtered.

"You bet I do. You're Ann Chovie, right?" Amanda said, winking. Massie had a feeling that 'Mandy' was on to them.

Massie swallowed and cleared her throat before replying, "Right."

"Okie-dokie, then," Amanda sing-songed. She raised her fingers and snapped them. "Rivera! These customers need service," she called.

"Rivera?" Massie gasped, scanning her amber eyes around the store for any signs of Alicia.

"Oh yeah, she's my best employee," Amanda said, leaning forward. "Between you and me, I'm promoting her to assistant manager soon," she whispered, pointing to TPC to her to TPC again as she said, 'between you and me'.

"Employee?" Massie shrieked. This was better than she expected.

"_Cuh_-ming, boss," a familiar voic sing-songed, and TPC saw Alicia shuffle over to Amanda and face TPC with a solemn expression. TPC struggled to fight laughter. _Alicia_? Alicia _Rivera_? _Working_?!

"Heyyyyy, Leesh," Massie greeted, f-iling at Alicia as though they were still BFF.

"Hi, Ma"—Alicia began, but Dylan cut her off.

"We had _no_ idea you worked here!" she gasped, wrapping her arm around Alicia's shoulder. Massie wrapped around her other shoulder.

"Right," Alicia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Come awn, Leesh!" Claire urged, grabbing one of Alicia's hands and pulling her forward.

"We have _so_ much to catch up awn," Kristen said, grabbing the other hand and beaming.

"'Kay," Alicia agreed, grinning. Massie noticed her eyes shining with hope. Ha! She thought they were letting her back in TPC again! As _if_.

"Have fun," Amanda drawled, smiling and waving as she made her way to the cash register.

As soon as Amanda's eyes were averted, TPC released Alicia as if she were the plague. Massie noticed Claire released her a little more reluctantly than TPC. Huh.

"What was that for?" Alicia whined with an expression as if she had been slapped.

"You're nawt in the Pretty Committee anymore, remember?" Massie reminded her, pronouncing each word carefully as if Alicia needed the sentence broken down for her.

"Then why did you act like I was?" Alicia demanded, crossing her arms and knitting her eyebrows together.

"Be_cause_," Massie droned, rolling her eyes. "If we weren't nice to you, your little manager would have given us some snawt-filled dork with a pair of nerdy glasses that keep sliding down his nose, instead of her 'best employee'," she explained, putting air-quotes around 'best employee'.

"Like…him," Dylan said, scanning her green eyes around the store before pointing at a boy with mucus dripping out of his nose and glasses that were threatening to slip off the bridge. He was wearing the same blue vest as Alicia, and his hair was a mess. He had zits all over his chin and forehead, and his glasses were _waaaaaay_ too big. He was standing by a counter, leaning on it near some Tiffany boxes.

"Heyyy, Sheldon!" Alicia called, smiling and waving at him. Sheldon sniffed loudly, fixed his glasses, and waved back shyly, knocking over the stack of boxes in the process. He gasped and immediately began picking them up and re-stacking, trying to continue waving at the same time. Alicia giggled behind her hand.

"Aww, is Sheldon your widdle boyfriend, Awicia?" Massie simpered in a baby-ish tone, clasping her hands and batting her eyelashes.

"How womantic!" Dylan gushed in a similar tone, cupping her hands under her chin and fluttered her eyelashes in a day-dreamy way.

"When's da widdle honeywoon?" Kristen taunted, clapping her right hand to her heart and cupping her cheek with the left one.

Alicia scoffed and turned back to them with a sour expression. "What's your problem?" she demanded. "Why do you have to be so mean all the time? Sheldon is actually really nice once you get to know him, and just because he has sinus problems and can't afford contact lenses does nawt mean you have to go and make fun of him!" she snapped.

"Woah! Chillax, sour puss," Massie snickered, crossing her arms and eyeing Alicia with an amused expression. Dylan and Kristen did the same while Claire just stood off to the side, holding her cell phone. She must have gotten a text from Harvey or something.

Alicia's face reddened and she walked over to Massie until she was just inches from her face. "Listen—I don't know who in the world you think you are, Massie, and I have no idea why you did such a nasty thing to me, but I do know that you are a selfish, insecure, self-centered, superficial, back-stabbing bee-yotch that cares about nobody and nuh-thing but herself!" Alicia snapped furiously.

Massie took a step back. "Ex-kuh-_yoos_ me?" she demanded, gaping.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Alicia sputtered. "The sun doesn't shine up your butt," she summed up, crossing her arms and smirking at Massie's expression.

"Ehmagawd," Massie could only whisper in a schocked tone.

"Sheldon!" Alicia called, beckoning to Sheldon without taking her eyes off Massie.

Sheldon's head shot up from the rubbish of Tiffany boxes and he stood up to rush over to Alicia, his arms plastered to his sides. "Yes, Alicia?" he replied, twisting into a smile.

"Do me a favor and help these nice girls," Alicia pleaded, gesturing to TPC.

"Do probleb," Sheldon agreed, his sinuses clogging his speech. He sniffled loudly and wiped his nostrils with his hand, sending mucus splattering very close to TPC.

"Thanks," Alicia thanked, smiling genuinely at Sheldon. With a final glare at Massie, she whirled around and began to walk away.

"BTW, Alicia," Massie called as some color flooded back to her cheeks. She had one more blow she needed to shoot.

Alicia turned around, rolling her eyes. "What," she demanded, cocking her head.

"Your manager told me that she was planning on 'letting you go', and that you were one of her worst employees, FYI," Massie lied, holding up her right hand and facing her palm to the left. She pointed at Amanda to the right with her left hand, the palm serving as a barrier so that Amanda wouldn't see. "Shh, you didn't hear it from me," Massie giggled, smirking and holding her index finger near her mouth.

Alicia just smirked. "You air-quoted Amanda earlier, saying that I was her best employee," she reminded, raising an eyebrow in a _you-need-to-try-harder_ way.

"Oh," Massie choked out, her eyes wide and her cheeks fading. Alicia snickered and walked away, her black-brown curls bouncing left and right, taunting Massie.

Massie whirled around to face TPC and Sheldon. "Do I need a pinch?" she asked, pointing at her pale cheeks.

Dylan and Kristen nodded solemnly. Sheldon startled and rushed at Massie, his hands outstretched. He yanked at Massie's cheeks, pinching them painfully and shaking her head for emphasis.

"Eeeeeek!" Massie shrieked and shoved Sheldon backwards, but his hangnails scraped her cheeks, leaving ugly nail marks. She stroked them lovingly as Dylan bit her lip to supress laughter.

"What the heck was that for?!" Massie demanded at a cowering Sheldon.

"I…I duddo—I thought you deeded a pidch!" Sheldon tried, his voice shaking.

"Don't you dare ever even think about touching me with your vile, un-mosturized hands again!" Massie ordered as Sheldon stared at his palms. "A pinch is for color, _nawt_ for pain!" she added furiously.

"Too bad you can't use hand sanitizer on your face," Kristen said to Massie, resting her elbow on her shoulder and glaring at Sheldon.

"Yeah, maybe you can invent 'Sheldon Sanitizer—Use when Sheldon makes contact'!" Dylan teased, spreading her hands through the air as if she was reading a headline on a newspaper or magazine.

Sheldon just ducked his head. "What do you deed for jewelry?" he simply asked, hiding his red cheeks.

Suddenly Massie heard a beep from her cell phone as Claire slammed hers shut. Massie opened her cell phone and refrained from reading it aloud.

Claire: Alicia, I know it doesn't look like it, but I'm sort of on your side. I, like you, am also wondering why Massie did this to you. I'm going to find out, and once I do, I'll fill you in on that—in the meantime, I'll tell you everything so that you get a head's up. Nobody can know about this—especially Massie. After I know, I'll figure out a way to get you back in the Pretty Committee. –Claire

Massie gaped. Looks like Kuh-laire sent the wrong text to the wrong girl. Claire had betrayed TPC! Tried to, anyway. Well, tonight was the sleepover. Massie would, by no doubt, get her back unfair and square.

"I just got the weirdest text," she murmured, furrowing her eyebrows at the screen.

"What's it say?" Kristen pried.

"Who from?" Dylan urged.

"Oh, just some wannabe who thinks she can keep her place in the Pretty Committee and is cohorting with our enemies," Massie said lightly, as if it was no big deal.

"Wait…what do you mean, keep?" Claire asked shakily, her eyes wide and frightened. Good.

Massie smirked and slowly started walking to her. With every slow, agonizing step, she saw Claire's face get paler as her eyes got wider. Soon, her hands were shaking slightly. When Massie's face was inches from Claire's, she stuck the cell phone in Claire's face.

Claire hesitantly took the phone and stared at the screen for awhile. "Oh my God," she whispered, clapping her hand over her mouth.

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

September 25th

6: 34 P.M

"Mass, for the hundredth time, I'm sorry," Claire apologized, gazing at Massie pleadingly. They were in her room, sitting on beanbags and listening to Kiss 108—right now the song was 'I Kissed a Girl'.

This was not the way I planned

_Not my intentions_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

That was exactly how Claire felt when Massie caught her red-handed at Tiffany's. Claire couldn't believe she had accidentally sent the text message to Alicia. Claire had several speed dials: One being Massie, and two being Alicia. Claire must have accidentally pressed the 1 instead of the 2, since she was looking up at Sheldon pinching Massie's cheeks at the time.

Claire didn't even really know what she was doing. She had felt so much sympathy for Alicia, and had felt admiration when she stood up to Massie. Claire had no other alternative—she had to text Alicia.

She had hesitantly pulled out her cell phone and texted as fast as she could so that Massie wouldn't look over and see what she was typing. Finally, when Claire was done, she had heard Massie shriek and had looked up automatically, her thumb hovered over the 2. As she was watching, her thumb must have leaned over to the 1 without Claire noticing. She had quickly remembered her task and slammed her thumb down.

As she shut her cell phone, she heard Massie's beep and had instantly felt nervous, especially when Massie told them about the text message. When Massie walked towards Claire, she had practically seen her whole social life flash before her eyes, and kissed it all good-bye. Massie was definitely kicking her out of TPC for good.

"It's fine," Massie dismissed quickly with a shrug.

"Please, you have to let me explain…" Claire said automatically, her voice trailing off as Massie's words sunk in. "It's…fine?" she repeated.

"Yeah," Massie said, nodding.

"Oh—well, okay," Claire said, relieved, but also wary of Massie's immediate forgival.

"So…who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Massie sing-songed, raising her hand.

"Meeeeee!" Kristen and Dylan shrilled, their hands shooting up into the air. Claire tentatively raised hers, too, but she was even more nervous. Was Massie planning something?

"I vote Claire goes first," Dylan blurted, pointing at Claire.

"_Ah_-greed," Kristen said, also pointing at her.

"'Kay, Kuh-laire, truth or dare?" Massie asked. Kristen and Dylan giggled at the rhyme.

"Um…" Claire said shakily as thoughts raced through her head. If she chose truth, Massie might make her reveal some stuff she'd rather not let out—like how she felt about Cam and Nikki, etc.

But, if she chose dare, who knew what terrible thing Massie could do? "Tick, tock," Massie sing-songed cocking her head. "Choose quickly and carefully," she said, winking. Claire's stomach lurched. Massie was definitely up to something.

"I choose"—Claire began.

"Too late!" Massie interrupted. "Now _I_ have to pick for _you_—dare," she chose, smirking.

"'Kay," Claire squeaked, suddenly very afraid as she clenched the sides of her bean bag.

"I dare you to run down the hall in nothing but your bra and panties, singing the _Spongebob Squarepants_ theme song at the top of your lungs," Massie dared.

"Ehmagawd," Kristen barked out a laugh.

"Ouch!" Dylan burped, grinning.

"Um…do I have to?" Claire begged.

"Yes," Massie barked.

"O-okay," Claire choked out, standing on wobbly legs. Kristen, Dylan, and Massie looked away as she slipped off her Juicy sweatpants and hoodie, revealing her Old Navy undergarments. "You can look," she said.

"Ewww," Kristen gagged, crinkling her nose.

"Those aren't Victoria's Secret!" Dylan observed, squinting.

"No…they're Old Navy," Claire corrected, turning around and pointing to the label on her butt.

"Gah-ross, Kuh-laire!" Massie blurted, gaping at Claire's apparel. "Juicy and Old Navy? Puh-lease, come awn!" she sputtered.

"Whatever," Claire scoffed, rolling her eyes. She walked to the closed door, stepping over a napping Bean in the process. She threw the door open and stared at the dark hallway beyond. It seemed to stretch for miles. Claire closed her eyes and imagined that she was staring at her TV screen, watching the opening of _Spongebob Squarepants_. She hummed tidbits of it to herself before she crossed the threshold.

"Get a move on, Kuh-laire!" Massie barked as Claire felt a shove from behind. She gasped and stumbled out the room, glancing over her shoulder. Massie, Kristen, and Dylan stood directly behind her, in the safety of the brightly lit bedroom while Claire cowered in the darkness. Claire's eyes darted around the hallway, making sure Inez, Kendra, or William could be watching. She felt so…exposed.

"Are you ready, kid?" Massie taunted in a gruff pirate's voice.

"Aye, aye, captain," Claire mumbled.

"I can't hear youuuuuu," Massie sing-songed.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Claire shouted.

"Ohhh," Massie sang with a satisfied smirk.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Spongebob Squarepants!

Absorbent and yellow and pourous is he?

Spongebob Squarepants!

If nautical nonsense be something you wish…

Spongebob Squarepants!

Then drop on the deck and flop like a flish!

Spongebob Squarepants!

Ready?

Spongebob Squarepants!

Spongebob Squarepants!

Spongebob Squarepants!

Sponge_boooooooooooooooob_ Square_paaaaaaaaaaaaants_!" Claire sang loudly, finally turning around to run back down the hall.

Massie whistled the final notes to the song as Dylan and Kristen laughed like the pirate did at the end. "Aaahahahaha!" Dylan cackled.

"Aaaaahaaaahaahaa!" Kristen guffawed.

Claire finally reached them and was surprised to see Massie holding her cell phone in the position she would if she were taking a picture…or filming a video. "What are you…?"

"I think it's time to update the Pretty Committee's Blah-g, don't you?" Massie simpered, waving her cell phone teasingly.

"Wait a min"—Claire began, reaching her hand for the phone as Massie's words sunk in. But Kristen and Dylan pushed her back a little, causing her to trip and fall on her butt as Massie, Kristen, and Dylan sprinted into the room, slamming the door.

Claire heard a clicking noise and burst into tears.

**A/N Woops! Looks like Claire's fingers slip. School's starting soon, so it might be awhile until I update. In the meantime...**

**1. Review.**

**2. Vote in the poll if you haven't already**

**3. Check out my account on Polyvore. Our 100th review ((YAY!)) is having a clique set done, which I will make soon. My username is StyleFashionAndMore with a music note.**


	15. When cornered by an ex, sanitizer's best

BOCD

BOCD

Café – Table Two

September 25th

12:05 P.M

Alicia squirmed in her bamboo chair, its stiff material making her short-shorts itch. Or was it the fact that the chairs at table two were so much worse than the chairs at table eighteen? Only Gawd knows.

As she smoothed her blue baby-doll tank top for the second time since she had made the afternoon announcements, she tried to concentrate on her chicken parmigiana sandwich. It had seemed to tantalizing when she had bought it last week and sat at table eighteen, but now she picked it up with one hand, cupped her chin with the other, and stared at the cheese oozing from the chicken.

Alicia dropped the sandwich back on her green lunch tray, suddenly at a loss for appetite. She pushed the tray away and rested her free arm on the table as she side-long glanced table eighteen. There were her ex-best friends, laughing and gossiping about Gawd knows what—and definitely nawt Alicia knows what.

It was amusing but mostly ironic that Alicia was shunned into sitting alone at table two—the same table she had conned TPC to sit at so they would be shunned into being in the trailers, only last week.

BEEP! Alicia's cell phone rang and vibrated in the back pocket of her Ralph Lauren jeans. She whipped it out and flipped it open.

_TPC BLAH-G UPDATE _her cell phone read. Alicia hit ACCEPT and was taken to a video clip. It was Claire in her undergarments, singing the theme song to _Spongebob_. Weird, much?

Alicia got bored halfway through the song and fast-forwarded towards the end of the video. Claire was running back to TPC, panting out the last notes. Her face crumpled as she realized Massie was recording her.

Alicia gaped when this hit her as well, and bit her lip sympathetically as Kristen and Dylan shoved Claire backwards and suddenly the camera turned around as Massie ran into her room and put the camera down next to her running cell phone.

It was only there for a split second, but Alicia made out a few words in the text message she must have been about to send before TPC arrived.

The camera was going to a shot of Kristen and Dylan rushing back to Massie, but Alicia rewinded back to the cell phone. She paused it and read the cell screen.

"Ehmagawd," Alicia whispered in shock when she was done.

BOCD

The Café

September 25th

12:07 P.M

"Thank you," Claire murmured to the lunch lady as she handed her a fresh platter of sushi rolls. The lady simply grunted and Claire grabbed her milk carton and hurried away.

The next few moments seemed to happen in a blur. Multiple cell phones and sidekicks from various (almost all) tables, and the eighth-grade students of BOCD flipped them open on instinct.

Milliseconds later, girls' heads were giggling to each other and nudging girls without cell phones to watch whatever the hilarious spectacle was. Boys were snickering to themselves and each other, their faces red with amusement.

Claire, without her cell phone, mentally shrugged and made a beeline to table eighteen, noticing that TPC weren't opening their cell phones.

As she walked by table two, someone tugged on her sleeve. Claire whirled around, almost dropping her sushi. She was surprised to find Alicia pulling her down to sit.

"Alicia, what are you doing? If Massie sees me"—Claire whispered hurriedly.

"Trust me, Massie seeing you is nawt the worst of your problems," Alicia interrupted, shaking her head and sticking her cell phone in Claire's face.

Claire took the phone in both hands that started to shake barely two seconds in the video. She shut her eyes, as if she could blink it all away. "I thought she was bluffing," Claire whispered, not opening her eyes.

Alicia took back the phone and Claire heard it snap shut. "Massie bluffing? Come awn," she replied.

Claire opened her eyes and looked at Alicia in a panicked way. "What am I going to do?" she demanded, hoping Alicia would know something—anything.

"First of all," Alicia paused. "Why would she do this?"

Claire gulped. "I tried to send you a text message saying I was on your side. I accidentally sent it to her," she retold. Well, she was right. Massie had definitely been planning something.

"On my side?" Alicia echoed hopefully.

"I was going to interrogate Massie to make her tell me why she did all this to you, but…" Claire's voice trailed off, not needing to explain anything more. A shrug was all that could be done.

"Thank you," Alicia breathed, staring gratefully at her uneaten chicken parmigiana sandwich.

Claire put her hand on Alicia's shoulder and half-smiled at her. "No problem," she replied.

She shot a sidelong glance at table eighteen. Massie was staring back, raising her eyebrows and curling her lips into a smirk. Claire knew that look all too well. Massie was questioning her mentally. _Will you still be loyal to me even after this? _The answer had always been yes. Yes, Claire would be loyal. Yes, Claire would let you manipulate her. Yes, Claire would take your tormenting and criticism.

Claire just shook her head, glaring. _Fat chance, bee-yotch. _There was a first time for everything, right?

BOCD

The Café – Table Eighteen

September 25th

12:11 P.M

Massie's nose flared and she gaped as Claire glared. _Big mistake, Mass_. She had thought the video would be a good lesson to Claire, as in: never conspire with the enemy.

Claire had always crawled back to her. No, Massie had just caused a loss in TPC _and_ a best friend. Nice going.

While Kristen and Dylan were bending their heads over Dylan's cell phone, snickering at all the comments the blah-g was receiving, Massie wrapped her freshly manicured fingernails around her milk carton.

She stood up, and all eyes were immediately on her. Except for Claire and Alicia. Perfect. Massie flashed a grin to all her fans and worshippers, then quietly stalked over to table two.

Claire and Alicia's heads were bent together, whispering. Massie smirked and tapped Claire on the shoulder. She whirled her head around, practically whacking Massie with her way-too-high ponytail. Massie grinned and dumped the milk carton all over Claire's head.

As Massie cocked her head and took in Claire's moist and miserable head with great pleasure. Her expression said, _take that._ Exactly.

BOCD

The Café – Table two

September 25th

12:15 P.M

The tears had already started to flow from Claire's eyes before the milk had spilled all over her head. Through the hydrated dairy, Claire took one look at Massie's smug look and bolted, rubbing as lactose from her face as possible.

Claire heard Alicia rushing after her as she shoved the Café doors open and ran into the hallway, crumbling against the wall and sobbing.

Milliseconds later, Alicia barreled through the doors and knelt beside Claire with a napkin in her hand.

"Here," she offered, dabbing Claire's milk-and-tear-stricken face. Claire simply sniffled in response.

"I'll get some tissues from the nurse's office down the hall," Alicia said two minutes later, standing up and handing Claire the soaked napkin. She started to speed-walk down the hall as fast as she could.

Claire rested her head against the wall and sniffed, wringing the napkin in her hands. She'd have to take a shower tonight…and throw this shirt in the washing machine the second she got home.

Ugh! That was the least of her problems! Her only friends now were Layne and Alicia. Mina and Heather would probably just laugh at her, so Claire really didn't want to sit with Layne at lunch.

Alicia was Claire's best bet. They'd be best friends, buy friendship bracelets at Tiffany's, go on day-trips into New York City and see Broadway shows, have Saturday-night sleepovers with whatever friends they could gather—

Claire suddenly heard footsteps behind her. Without bothering to move her head, she mumbled, "Back already? I guess the nurse isn't so far."

"Huh?" a definitely-nawt-Alicia voice responded. Claire sensed the person kneeling beside her and place their arm on hers. She felt and smelled the rough material of…leather.

"Cam…?" she croaked, craning her neck to see if it really was her ex-boyfriend. Yup, that was definitely Drakkar Noir.

"Shhh…yeah, it's me," Cam shushed, rubbing her arm sweetly. "I saw the video."

"Splendid," Claire groaned inwardly and sarcastically as she brought herself in a kneeling position facing Cam.

"That was a nasty trick Massie pulled," he sympathized.

"Tell me something I don't know," Claire sighed.

"What's that smell?" Cam sniffed.

"Milk," Claire replied. "Massie dumped it on me," she explained.

"Ouch," Cam breathed.

"Now I have now Pretty Committee, friends, or a boyfriend."

"Wait—what about that dude, Harvey?" Cam wondered, cocking his head and knitting his eyebrows together.

"Oh, yeah. The homosexual," Claire retorted, glaring.

"Sorry," Cam sighed, lifting his palms in surrender.

"Why'd you call him that, anyway?" Claire wondered, half-giggling. It had been sort of funny.

"I don't know," Cam sighed, scratching the back of his head. "It made me so…angry when I saw you together. And when you kissed him…" his voice trailed off.

Claire blinked rapidly. "What about _Nik_-ki?" she trilled.

"She's only visiting from her hometown. I told her about our break-up and she suddenly assumed it meant I wanted her," Cam admitted, shaking his head shamefully.

"Only visiting? Yes!" Claire cheered, punching her fist in the air.

"Agreed," Cam laughed. "She's sort of…clingy," he added, squirming as if he was shaking something loose.

"Maybe once me and Harvey are all broken up, Nikki and him can be introduced properly," Claire said, biting her lip and glancing up at Cam hopefully.

"Yeah," Cam agreed, smiling.

BOCD

Nurse's Office

September 25th

12:20 P.M

"Alicia," An all-too-familiar voice purred in her ear in the nurse's office.

Alicia whirled around from the tissue basket and found Josh's face just inches from hers. She widened her eyes and leaned back, only stopping when she was close to toppling on the nurse's desk.

"Hey," he greeted, cracking a grin that Alicia would have previously labeled as ah-dorable. But nawt this time.

"What do you want, cheater?" Alicia demanded, glaring.

"A kiss," he murmured, leaning forward.

"Get away from me!" Alicia shrieked, squirming away from his face. She was now standing by the examining tables, bracing herself by holding her hands behind her back and resting them on the tables.

"What's wrong, Leesha?" Josh taunted, advancing toward her. Alicia sidled away from him, desperately praying for something to help.

The nurse was in the lobby, seeing off a student with a bad fever. Hurry up, already!

"Don't touch me," Alicia commanded.

"Why? We're the cutest couple at BOCD," Josh insisted, striding to her spot and grabbing her shoulders.

"But you cheated on me. You…" Alicia's voice trailed off as she gazed at Josh's nearing lips that looked so tempting…

"You said it yourself. Jolicia is not a couple to be messed with," Josh continued, puckering his lips.

Alicia blinked and broke the spell. "Then why did _you_ mess with it?" she countered, her fist closing around an item on the table behind her.

"I"—Josh began, but Alicia hurled what the thing was—a bottle of hand sanitizer—at Josh's chest and made a run for it.

"Owww!" Josh wailed, doubling over and clutching his chest.

"Come awn, that did nawt hurt!" Alicia called behind her and slammed the nurse's door.

She speed-walked back to Claire—unfortunately without the tissues—and gasped at what she found. "Ehmagawd!"

Claire and Cam were practically making out on the floor. Wow.


	16. White Flag Waver

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

September 26th

3: 45 P.M

"I know your secret," An all-too-familiar murmured the second Massie burst into her bedroom after dropping off Dylan and Kristen.

Alicia was leaning against the desk that supported Massie's purple Swarvoski-crystal-encrusted laptop. It was closed, fast asleep, without a care in the world. Lucky bitch.

"What do you want?" Massie demanded, her nose flaring. She did nawt have time for this right now. She had to work on—

"The plan. I know everything." Alicia explained, her fingers curling around the also-sleeping palm pilot on the desk, tossing it from one sleek hand to the other. Alicia's eyes observed the bedroom, moving in sync with the palm pilot.

"Hey! Give that back!" Massie gasped, lunging forward from her threshold and reaching out towards Alicia to snatch it away. Alicia held it just beyond reach.

"You are so selfish. Did you actually believe that your 'master plan' would work? Without a single flaw? Without losing two very important friendships? And nawt just your average friendships. _Best_ friendships." Alicia tsked, narrowing her eyes at Massie's amber ones.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Massie insisted, the lie scalding her tongue. What did Alicia know? Was she bluffing?

"This was all a Massie-trick. All for a stupid guy," Alicia continued cruelly.

"Shut up," Massie commanded, becoming nervous. "You don't know anything." She insisted, more to herself than Alicia.

"Ohhh, yes I do," Alicia sing-songed, sauntering over to Massie's stack of brand new headbands on the vanity, palm pilot in hand. "Ewww! These headbands are _sooo_ D2M! Where'd you get 'em? Target?" she sneered, picking them up with one hand like last year's Sevens and tossing them across the room in disgust, mentally throwing them in the reject pile.

Massie almost snorted for old times' sake, but instead said, "What?" as she stomped over to Alicia, making another grab at her palm pilot.

"Nawt so fast!" Alicia scolded, pulling the palm pilot away. "I said, those headbands are gah-ross! Were you going for a Blair Waldorf look?" she repeated, squinting at the discarded headbands.

"No, are you a vampire slayer?" Massie retorted, raising an eyebrow perfectly and placing a hand on one hip.

"No," Alicia replied in an annoyed if nawt nervous tone.

"That's right, silly me! Your name is _Bluff_y, nawt Buffy!" Massie simpered in a faux-happy tone.

"Very funny. Nawt!" Alicia growled.

"Really? You don't know _anything_." Massie repeated through clenched teeth.

"Oh, don't I?" Alicia smirked coyly, turning on the palm pilot on as the light from it played across her face, giving the already gorgeous brunette a glowing touch. Alicia glanced down at the screen, pressed a few buttons, and showed what came up to Massie.

"I…I…" Massie stuttered at a loss of words. What now?

"_I_ will read it aloud for you," Alicia offered, pulling the palm pilot back. She didn't have to. Massie knew it all by heart. She had wrote it, after all.

**_Operation GDB: Get Derrick Back!_**

**_Using the previously retrieved gossip about Alicia's boyfriend, nawt-so-hawt-anymore Hotz, I will subtly leak it into the halls of BOCD, causing it to spread and spread like peanut butter._**

**_Alicia will get angry that I didn't tell her and leave the Pretty Committee, ah-bviously. I would too, so why shouldn't she?_**

**_Make Alicia miserable with the help of the remaining PC members, causing her to experience a nervous breakdown followed by unwilling social suicide._**

**_A little after, "regret" my actions and beg for Alicia's forgiveness, causing Derrick to realize that I am mature after all. Done, done, and done._**

"You're so full of it," Alicia snapped when she was done.

Massie was starting to think so, too. When hearing her plan in someone else's voice, it sounded so stupid. Look what happened? Alicia was being the more mature one, and Massie could only imagine how much Derrick was drooling over her.

She lost two best friends in the process for a guy. A guy who would never like her back ever again. None of it was worth it now. It couldn't be fixed easily, so Massie did the only thing worth doing at this point.

She lowered her eyes, blinked away hot tears, and trudged over to Alicia with what little dignity she had left.

"I'm sorry."

BOCD

Soccer Field

September 26th

4: 15 P.M

"Yo, Gregory!" A very familiar, very hated, and very attractive voice rang out in Kristen's ear. She whirled around, spotting Josh Hotz—accuser of the Pretty Committee being sluttish, Alicia's ex-boyfriend, and the least person she wanted to see right now—approaching her.

A gentle gust of wing caressed the air, tugging on Josh's hair out of his face, revealing his sparkling eyes. So the wind wants her hands on him, too? Come awn, he's nawt _that _hawt!

_Oh yes he is…_a small voice in the very back of her head whispered rapidly as the wind raced past her cheek. Great, now the wind was _talking_ to Kristen. What next?

"It's Kristen. Say it with me: _Kah-riiiiiiisten_," Kristen corrected sharply as Josh planted his Sketcher-clad feet in front of her cleat-clad ones.

"Yeah, but it's so much hotter when I call you Gregory," Josh joked (at least Kristen hoped it was a joke…or did she?), winking at her OCD Siren uniform.

Kristen knelt down to re-roll her socks up to hide her sudden blush. "Whatevs. Shouldn't you be over on the other side of the field?" she sighed exasperatedly as she frustratingly tried to neaten her bangs behind her ears. Anything to make her messy ponytail look cuter.

Today was the BOCD Tomahawk/Siren scrimmage between both BOCD soccer teams. It was to check out the 12 players on each team chosen by the two coaches. The best of the best in this scrimmage would then be narrowed down for one coed team, the Sirenhawks, or the Tomasirens. The name hadn't exactly been chosen yet.

Only six girls would be chosen to be the girls' side of the final team. Kristen had better be one of them. Not again would she put up with psycho-laughing bad-postured Kori Gedman as co-captain, always trying to be better than her. Not this time.

"Yes, I should be. But…" Josh began playfully smirking and rummaging his hand in the pockets of his Tomahawk uniform. " 'Sitting all alone like that, you happened to catch my eye'…"

Kristen couldn't help but crack a belated smile as she straightened up hearing a quote from 'The Telephone Song' from her favorite musical, _Cabaret_. " 'Would you like to buy a girl a drink?'" she continued shyly. Josh? Knowing _Cabaret_? 2G2BT; too good to be true!

"Will these do?" Josh interrupted, protruding two slips of paper from his pants.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd." Kristen's heart skipped a beat as she lunged for him, snatching one of the tickets from his hand. His soft, soft hand. "These are…are…the _ones_!" she shrieked, seizing the attention of half the girls, a few of them drawing closer to observe the scene.

"_Si_, _senorita_," Josh said, raising his eyebrows up-and-down, an amused grin playing on his lips. "Welllllll…?"

"The sold-out tickets to David Beckham's soccer game in England this Christmas vacation! Ehma_gawd_, how did you get these?" Kristen demanded, bouncing up and down and clutching the sacred ticket in one hand.

"It was tough, but when I learned a certain gorgeous soccer-chick had a certain obsession with D-Beckham, I suddenly realized my dad plays golf with his coach weekly. So, I pulled some strings," Josh explained, winking.

Kristen giggled, finally realizing Josh was pretty much asking her on a date, and bit her lip innocently while twirling a strand of loose hair absentmindedly. "I think these will do."

Suddenly Kristen winced with a short screech, causing Josh to blink and falter and the second half of the girls' team to look over. "Soreeeeeee, I got a text!" she scream-explained to everyone.

**TO: Kristen; Dylan; Claire;**

**Cc: Alicia**

**From: Massie**

**Subject: Current S/o/U**

**IN Out**

**Alicia Lies**

**Claire Milk**

**A/N Next one's **_**alllll**_** Dylan!**


	17. Gummies Galore

Lemoore Modeling Agency

September 26th

5:45 PM

There was may-jor chaos in the lobby when Dylan confidently walked into the modeling agency with her dark _l'hippopotame_ memories.

Microscopic-thin—so thin you could probably fit a piece of paper between two girls if they stood back-to-back—girls were everywhere, wearing gorgeous designer wear Dylan had never seen. Of course she hadn't—Lemoore Designs were making their debut fashion show soon.

Well, Dylan shouldn't say '_soon_'. More like _now_. Black-suited employees with frantic expressions and holding clipboards along with Blue-tooth headsets were directing the models in different directions, supposedly lining them according to color, fabric, pattern, and size.

Dylan swallowed her jitters and walked towards a director with purpose, loving the feel of her size-six butt bouncing in sync with her motions.

"Excuse me," Dylan said to an employee's back. They didn't turn around as they scribbled furiously on her clipboard. "Ex-kuh-yoos me," she repeated, raising her voice. No answer. "_EXCUSE-MOI_!" Dylan tried screaming in French.

Now the employee turned her expression aghast. "You don't have to shout!" she trilled at first, and then gasped. "Oh, _mon dieu_! You are late!"

"What—?" Dylan began to wonder, her eyebrows knitting together. But the employee—her nametag said Marie—took her by the collar of her Charlotte Russe halter and dragged her all the way to a curtained room, shoving Dylan in there along with a pile of clothes.

"Size six, _oui_? Get dressed." Marie commanded sourly, drawing the curtain closed forcefully.

Dylan couldn't believe her luck. She thought she was a model! And not just a model…a size six model! Dylan thanked Gawd that Marie didn't say 'size four' instead…one, Dylan would never be able to fit; two, if she had told Marie she was size six instead of four, she would have checked her records for size sixes. Eventually Dylan would have gotten caught.

But, no. Dylan had been luckier than _Lucky_ magazine. She was going to model in designer clothes. Other designers would be there, and they would be interested in her runway walk…and they might ask her to be in _their_ fashion shows! Dylan imagined being in a Marc Jacobs show…

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_…

Soon Dylan remembered her task at hand and scrambled to get undressed and then dressed once again. There were some tight squeezes, some pinching sides, but all in all—Dylan felt good.

And she _looked_ good, too!

She was wearing a cream blouse and a brocade skirt. She buckled her earth-colored ankle boots and wrapped her triangular sequin-scarf around her neck. She placed the gold over-sized sunglasses with a plastic frame on her head and gave herself a once-over. Oh, yeah.

Dylan swiped her cell phone out of her discarded Louis Vuitton purse and snapped a photo, sending it to Massie and Kristen.

**TO: Massie, Kristen**

**SUBJECT: Rate me!**

**What do u guys think? Rate me! –Dylan xoxo**

Download photo attachmentDylan hit SEND and turned the phone off, eliminating all distractions during the fashion show. Ehmagawd, the fashion show! She remembered, stuffing her old outfit into the purse along with her cell phone and sliding the curtain open loudly.She sighed with relief when she saw that everyone was still outside, but were now lined up accordingly. They were all being shushed by the directors; supposedly, Dylan heard Monsieur Lemoore was honoring his hard-working employees and models partaking in his debut with an appearance.

Dylan speed-walked into the line between a halter dress-wearing girl with straw-colored hair and a girl with chunky French-braids bearing a tube dress. "Hey, this is the dress section! Go back to the skirt section!" the girl behind her scream-whispered.

Dylan ignored her by humming softly to herself the music starting to play behind a set of closed double doors, which she assumed to be the runway.

"_Oui, oui, très bon ... très bon, en effet. Comme je l'organisme ... de très bonne qualité, en effet," _A tall, bald man in an Oscar de la Renta suit with a mustache was babbling aimlessly in French, more to herself than Dylan's rude director, Marie._ "Mais..."_He began.

"_Mais?" _Marie repeated with worry across her face.

"_Je pense que Lemoore méritent certains modèles de mélange et de correspondents," _Lemoore corrected lightly._ "Par exemple, en mettant certains porte-monnaie de la chaussure-porteurs ... ah!" _he stopped with a gasp when he reached Dylan._ "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Il semble que cette jeune-jupe porte en elle-même mis entre deux robe-porteurs. Très intelligent, mademoiselle,_" He said to a _malentendu _Dylan.

"Um…Ex-kuh-yoos-ay _moi_?" Dylan tried, enunciating her imitation of French, her worst subject.

"Very smart, miss," Lemoore said poorly in English, in-laid with a thicker-than-a-walrus French accent.

"Thanks…?" she said, confused. What did she do? Besides looking ah-mazing times ten, that is!

"For mixing yourself in with zee dress-_mademoiselles_. You are a skirt-wearer, _non_?" He asked. Dylan nodded slowly. "Oui, and so you have taken zee risk and dared to be different! Zat is something I love about a model," He complimented.

"Thank you, I try my best," Dylan said smugly in response to I-cannot-believe-her looks she was getting from all the models.

"Aha! I have idea! Marie?" Lemoore exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

Marie was by his side in a flash. "_Oui, monsieur_?" she wondered like the obedient lap dog she was.

"_Prendre des dispositions pour manquer jupe porte-ici pour marcher à côté de moi dans la finale encore. Elle mérite un certain crédit pour son risque." _He commanded in a low voice.

"_Oui_!" Marie nodded briskly and disappeared.

"What is your name, my leetle skirt-wearer?" Lemoore cooed.

"Dylan. Dylan Marvil," Dylan replied proudly.

"_Dyyyyylaaaaaaan_!" Lemoore whooped, grabbing Dylan's face and smacking to big, wet kisses on her cheeks.

_Mwah! Mwah!_

Dylan giggled lightly as Lemoore pushed away. "And now, Dylan, I must bid you _adieu_, for…eet ees TIIIIIIIME!" He roared to all the models and directors.

Dylan cheered with everyone else and re-positioned herself in-line behind—and in front of—glowering, jealous wannabes. Dylan sighed humbly and tossed her mane of red hair over her shoulder as if to say _nawt everyone can be the favorite_.

The Guesthouse

Claire's Room

September 26th

6:03 PM

"'Kay, so if you were any kind of candy, what would you be?" Claire asked Cam, ripping open a bag of Gumi-bears and popping a few in her mouth. She offered the bag to Cam. They were sitting on her bedspread Indian style, asking each other mindless questions and feeding Gumi's to the other.

"Um…" Cam contemplated while chewing off a poor yellow bear's head. "A gummy-bear," he decided.

"Why?" Claire giggled. She already knew the answer.

"They're your favorite," he answered lightly, tossing a gummy into Claire's open mouth.

"I would be…a lollipop!" Claire offered, smacking her lips together at the _P_'s.

"Nnnhhhnnnnhhh…" Cam disagreed, clicking his tongue and shaking his head. "I think you'd be a pair of gummy-lips."

"Huh?" Claire wondered.

"'Cause yours taste soooo good!" Cam laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

Claire just giggled and chucked a fistful of bears at his face. "Why, thank you!"

Cam laughed and caught some bears in his mouth, chewing them loudly. "If you were any kind of party, what would you be?"

"Hmm…" Claire pretended to think for a long time. A full minute passed, and she grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at his head. "A surprise party!"

"Aaaaaah!" Cam gasped, attempting to dodge the pillow. His expression turned angry. "Yeah? Well, I'd be an anti-Claire party!"

Claire's lips trembled. Her eyes moistened up and she let out a tiny whimper. Cam immediately softened. "C'mere," he insisted at once. Claire complied and let him pull her into his lap.

"I was just kidding," he assured her, rocking back and forth and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head.

"I know…" Claire whined. "Me, too," she said, suddenly normal.

She looked up to see Cam's shocked expression. "You are looking at a girl who starred in a movie," she explained matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you know what's wrong with that picture?" Cam said. Claire shook her head. "I'm not _kissing_ the girl who starred in a movie."

Claire smiled as Cam corrected the picture.

**A/N Mostly a filler chapter. More to come! Keep your eyes open.**


End file.
